A Glimpse
by zebzy1
Summary: Two people decide the future should be changed. So, they take Minato, his students, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya to a 'Limbo' type room to read the future of Uzumaki Naruto. As more people join them, the ever-present question remains, will they decide to change the future or leave things are they are? Follows Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And, welcome to this fan fiction :) So, I've literally been more hooked up to Naruto fan fictions ever since the manga ended (sad time, sad times) and I really feel the need to write a new Naruto fan fiction. So, this story will follow canon, so every pairing that happened in canon will happen here. I doubt I'll put any filler chapters in but if I do, it would probably be the one's I find the most funny or something like that. I really like the idea of Minato and the rest reading his son's future and I really wanna try to write one myself. Here goes. It starts when they are in the middle of the third shinobi war.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>"Have all the preparations been made?"<em>

_"Yes, Sire, the time-lapse will occur in approximately 8 hours time." _

_"...And the targets?" _

_"They will be in place when it happens." _

_"We only have one chance at this. If it fails, I fear for the future." _

_"It will not fail, Sire. Everything is going to happen according to the plan. I have complete faith in this."_

* * *

><p>Minato was officially a dead man walking. He blazed through the crowded path's of the street's of Konoha, hurriedly trying to reach his destination. All most people could see was a blonde blur streaking past them.<p>

It wasn't his fault. That was the first thing he knew he was going to blurt out when he reached his destination. He could only imagine the scene he would arrive too. A red-haired, beautiful women glaring daggers at him for being late. He could imagine her arms crossed over her chest, her bottom lip jutted out. He knew he was going to hear an earful.

Turning around a corner sharply, he could see his goal just ahead of him. A small, stand, with white sheets hanging up. The smell of something heaven like filled his nose, and he let his thoughts stray for a moment. Ah, ramen. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could beat the food.

In a second later, he came back to his senses, only to suddenly jolt to a stop. Minato's lip curled in confusion as he looked at the group of people who pushed the white sheets of the restaurant open and stepped out in broad daylight.

Of course, the one he took into account was the women who he had left waiting. She didn't look too angry, no a small smile graced her delicate features as she talked to the older women beside her. Kushina. The women he was becoming to love more than anything. The one he also left waiting on their date. Yeah, he would be lucky to make it out alive.

What confused him was the people who surrounded her. The older women next to Kushina, had blonde hair, two think parts framing each side of her face. Her eyes were a light brown color. Tsunade. One of the legendary Sannin.

Along with them, were three small kids. His student. One of his students had white hair, defying gravity and wore a mask that covered half his face. Kakashi. Next to him, was a small girl with short brown hair, equally brown eyes, and two purple rectangle mark on each cheek. Rin. And, lastly was a young boy with spiky black hair and goggles around his forehead.

It wasn't unusual to see all of them together. It was just at this moment...they shouldn't be. Minato was sure that he had let his Genin students off for the day, and they were meant to be doing independent training. As for Tsunade, last he heard she was meant to be in hospital looking after the wounded. Why were they all here together?

Not left any time to ponder in his thoughts, Kushina had caught Minato standing on the middle of the streets. She, like he predicted, crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Minato, your late!" the women declared half-way across the street.

Minato hurriedly made his way to the group, a perfect remorse look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. I was early except I bumped into someone in the street and made them drop what they were carrying. I helped them pick it up and in return I am late. Sorry." Minato apologized.

"Humph, it's a good thing your cute." Kushina huffed, but it was already easy to tell her anger was melting away like ice.

"By the way, what are you three doing here?" Minato asked curiously as he looked towards his students.

"It's Obito's doing." Kakashi said with a drawl which caused Obito to explode with anger,

"What?! No, it's not! I didn't hear you say no to the man either! So, don't you dare blame this on me!"

Minato raised a curious eyebrow looking towards Rin, who was possibly the only one that could give him an explanation.

"Well, we were on our way to the training ground, when this girl suddenly came up to us. She asked us if we were free and if we can do her a favor. She said she wanted us to take this bag to 'Ichiraku ramen' for someone who was waiting for her here. But, when we arrived here, only Kushina was here." Rin explained.

Minato had to admit that was on odd request. He looked down at Obito's hand to see that he had in his grip a large black bag. Curiosity over took his mind. What was in it?

"Well, Obito wanted to open the bag to see what was inside, but I managed to stop the idiot." Kakashi said.

"What?! You wanted to look inside of it too."

Sighing, at the sight of his argumentative students he looked at Tsunade who was looking at the kids, amused.

"What about you Tsunade? Why are you here? I thought you were at the hospital."

"Ah, Minato, I was but some girl up to me saying she wanted to become a medic-nin and she was asking me numerous questions. After I answered them, she gave me a coupon for free ramen only available for this hour. Thought, I might as well use it." Tsunade said with a shrug.

"Free ramen? Aw, how lucky~" Kushina mused with stars in her eyes.

"That's even stranger." Minato mumbled.

"How is that strange, Sensei? I mean, Tsunade is one of the best medic-nin out here so if anyone did want to learn something about healing they would come to her." Rin asked.

Before Minato could even answer her, someone else decided to intrude at this exact moment,

"Minato? Tsunade? What are you guys standing out here for?"

The group looked over to the side to see a man with long white hair staring at them, one eyebrow raised. He had two red lines going down from his cheeks from his black eyes.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade said surprised "I thoughts you already left Konoha. Weren't you meant to be going on a mission now?"

"I was going out...when I bumped into this smoking hot girl and she asked if I could meet her here at this time. As a great man, how could I say no?" Jiraiya replied, with a blush on his cheeks.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in annoyance and felt like punching that look off of her team-mates face. Jiraiya was oblivious to this as he was mentally still drooling over the women's image and was planning to ask if anyone has seen her. Before anything could happen, Minato spoke up,

"Doesn't this all seem...strange to you?"

Everyone turned to the blonde-haired man, each giving him a curious look.

"What do you mean, Minato?" Jiraiya asked, snapping out of his daze.

"I don't know, I kinda feel like we were all forced here..."

"Eh? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Obito shouted out.

Suddenly, it struck Minato. Something that every story he just heard made his mind go into overdrive. He turned sharply to Jiraiya before asking,

"This women that you bumped into. How did she look like?"

Jiraiya frowned in confusion, followed by a grin,

"Like, I said smoking hot! She had long brown hair and blue eyes. And, her figures was like here, and then it goes like that!" Jiraiya explained as he used his hands to demonstrate the women's figure.

Tsunade felt her eyebrow twitched,

"Jiraiya, you..." She raised a hand in a fist, not liking how he objectified the women but suddenly stopped in her to-be violet actions "...Despite your pervy explanation, that sounds a lot like the women who was asking me questions in the hospital."

"As I thoughts," Minato said, earning yet again, those confused stares "The reason I was late to our date was because I bumped into a girl with brown hair causing her to drop some food she had in her hands. I helped her and was late."

Something kind of clicked in all their minds at that moment. Tsunade, Kushina and Minato snapped their gazes to the three Genin who were eyeing each other uneasily. Obito's grip on the black bag he was holding tightened.

"The women who gave me this bag also had long brown hair. And, blue eyes."

"Damn it, this insane!" Kushina burst out "I met a brown-haired girl too! She came up to me before Tsunade arrived! I was going to leave because I hate waiting but the girl came up and said she would buy me a free ramen bowl!"

"And, you didn't think, you would question a stranger for buying you food?" Kakashi asked.

"It was free ramen! I didn't think much of it."

"This is impossible. We couldn't have all met the same women. Especially, near the same time." Minato said quietly.

What happened next, not one of them could stop. The bag in Obito's hand stated to shake. He could feel the vibration going up his arm like there were a million spiders crawling up it. He looked down at the bag only to see it suddenly being engulfed in bright, white, light along with his hand. And, in moment the light was growing out, blinding his vision.

"Sensei!" Obito screamed.

The light was blinding them all now. No one could react since they couldn't see. Most of them tried to shield their eyes to no avail.

"Obito, you need-"

The rest of his sensie words were lost.

* * *

><p>His head ached. Badly. All he could really feel was the pounding against his skull. Gradually, he managed to open his eyes only to be looking at white. Pure white.<p>

With a grown, Minato tried to move his body. His muscles ached. He managed to sit up, one hand reaching for his head to massage, only for it to drop lifelessly to the ground when he took into account where he was.

He was surrounded in white. There were white walls, four sides, white ceiling and even a white floor. He had no idea what lit the room up so he could see. The white floor he was sitting on was the most comfiest thing he had ever sat on in his life.

He looked down only to find his eyes catch onto pure red that stood out on the white floor. Kushina. She was lying on her side, curled up in herself, both hands next to her face. In the back of Minato's mind, he couldn't help but gush. She was so cute.

"Kushina," he whispered leaning in "Wake up."

"One more minute...Let me finish this ramen..." Kushina sighed sleepy.

Minato sweat dropped at that. He looked around the room to find the rest of his students and the sannin's, who were all slowly awaking. He was glad that they were all still together.

"Where the hell are we?!" Kushina shouted the moment she saw the room.

By then everyone was awake, and if not, by that scream they were now. Each looked wearily at the room.

"Obito! You had to take the black bag didn't you? Did you look inside it when we were talking!?" Rin shouted out, thinking only about the only logical thing that could have done this.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! The bag started vibrating and the next thing I know, we go poof with the bright light."

"Rin's right. You must have done something, idiot." Kakashi replied back.

Obito glared at the emotionless boy and before he could even speak, a feminine voice fluttered in this room,

"The young boy is right. He did nothing. I did."

Everyone snapped their heads around to see a young teenage female standing behind Minato and Kushina. Each of them were sure that she was not in the room before. The women wore, a plain white dress that reached passed her knees. Her hair was long brown, as long as her dress, and her eyes a vibrant blue. She smiled at them, as if to say she was no threat to them.

"It's you!" Obito shouted accusingly, as he pointed a finger at her.

Before she could reply, another voice broke out,

"You have done well, Angel."

Again, heads snapped round, this time to the figure standing behind Obito and his team-mates. It was a male. He was tall, bulky. A black robe/cape, covered his body head to toe making him look bigger then usual. A mess of black spikes lay on top of his head. His eyes, though is what made people freeze. They were blood-red. Nothing like the Sharingan eyes. No, these seemed more colder.

He seemed...wrong. Strange. Dangerous. Instantly, Minato reached into his pocket to take out his specialized Kunai, only to come empty-handed. His three-pronged Kunai were missing.

"What the-? Where are my Kunai?" Minato asked out loud as he was sure he had some on him.

This caused a chain reaction. Everyone reached into their pockets to find their weapons only, they couldn't. All their weapons were gone. Realizing they were defenceless on this aspect, made all the Konoha shinobi more agitated and worried. They decided to use chakra was the next best thing.

Although, none of them could feel anything. They couldn't do any of their jutsu's. None. It was like they had no chakra at all. Even, Kushina, who started to panic and get angry could not feel the Kyuubi chakra that was always on the edge of her skin.

"Don't worry," started the brown-haired girl "You still have your chakra. If we were to take that away then you would all be dead. Instead, we just...well how to say it...trapped your chakra. You still have it but you can't reach it."

All Konoha shinobi were silent for a second. They were completely defenceless in a way. If these people could stop their chakra, what else could they do?

"Ah, what the hell? Where the hell did you bring us?! I don't need my chakra to beat your asses!" Kushina yelled out frustratingly.

"Please, calm down, Uzumaki-San. We have no intention of hurting you."

Silence.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Kushina hissed slowly, and slowly, Konoha shinobi backed away from the enrage women. They each had a feeling that very soon, they were going to have a first hand experience on why people called her the 'red hot-blooded habanero."

"Ah, Kushina-San please calm down!" the brown-haired women started to say, before realizing her words, and started to shake her hands in a formal 'no' sign "I didn't mean to call you by your name directly. See, we know you...well kind off. It's not like we will ever meet or anything but, you see, we have-"

"Calm down, Angel." gruff the fully black clothed man.

"Yes, Sire." Angel, the brown-haired girl, agreed, bowing.

Another lapse of silence.

"Where are we?." Minato asked cautiously, not trusting these people at all.

"Good question, Namikaze-san. The way I would say this, is that we are currently in a...'limbo' type room. Before, you ask, no you are not dead. This room is a room that I and Angel have created that has all the properties of 'limbo'. Time and space do not affect this room at all." the fully black-clothed man explained.

Each shinobi nodded their heads, understandingly and in awe. Was this man saying that he made a place that stopped time and space?

"Shini, explains things really well." Angel pipes up from her place, gazing admiringly at the man.

"Two questions: One: How did you create this place and Two: Why the hell did you bring us here?" Obito asked out loudly.

Angel was the one to answer this time,

"You see, Obito-San, I can't really explain the first question. I and Sire, are bound by our own law never to reveal to those not of our world, what we are. But, let's just say, we have watched over your world for a long time. Let's just say we are watchers of your world. But, in the future of your world, things will go downfall. Destruction, chaos, despair will all be in the future. People lives should be taken when they should not ever die. I and Shini want to change this bleak future." Angel replied back.

"Well, why not change it?" Kakashi said with a shrug "You guys seem to be powerful. It must take a lot to bend time and space both, right? Just change it yourself."

"It is not that easy Hatake-San. Like, Angel has said, we are not of your world. We are merely watchers of it. We cannot interfere in what will occur in time. We cannot change the future. If we were to break the rules, then there would be dire consequences. But, that doesn't mean we can't bend them. The only people who can change the future...are you." Shini, the black clothed man, answered.

"That's why you gathered us all at the same place," Tsunade stated "So, you could bring us here to do what you want."

"Yes," Angel agreed "The only way we could bring you here was to create a time-lapse. Once the time-lapse happened we managed to get you guys to travel through space to get you here. That is why I interfered to make sure you all arrived at the same destination at the same time. The bag I gave Obito was just the trigger."

"Hehe, so it looked like she wasn't interested in you at all." Tsunade said giving a depressed Jiraiya beside her a grin.

"Sorry." Angel said looking down at the Sannin.

"Wait a minute. If we're going to change the future then that must mean that we need to know the future. Are we going to see the future?" Rin asked excitingly.

"That is exactly why are you are here. In this room, you have all the time in the world, literally, I'm speaking, to see the future. I am going to give you books which contain what will happen in the future. You will read these books." Shini explained.

"Why books? I hate reading books. Who would even be stupid enough to write the future in books?" Obito asked out loud.

His answer was sniffle behind him. All Konoha shinobi looked back to see Angel who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I wrote the books...And, it took a lot of time." the tearful girl almost wailed.

"Look what you did idiot!" Kakashi snapped at Obito.

"Ah, Angel. Stop crying. You know the boy never meant any harm at all." Shini said.

"Y-Yes Sire."

"So, now, all is explained, we can start." Shini announced.

He reached inside of his black cloak and suddenly out of nowhere produced a large book. Minato narrowed his eyes at that. There was no way that book could have been hidden in the black cloak all this time. Where did it suddenly come from?

Shini walked forwards and quickly placed the book in front of Obito who looked wearily at it. As soon as the book was down, Shini seemed to almost rushed back into his previous position for some odd reason.

"Just a head's up. The book revolves around a certain someone. Mostly because everything that happens in the future is because of him or because of the people who he hold's close to him or even the people he just comes into contact with. He is the key to change the future." Angel announces.

This caused Minato to look at the book curiously. How could the future revolve around someone specifically? Shouldn't it be a series events that cause the future, not a person? He wondered who it was.

"Oh and you should know that human needs don't affect you hear. That means you won't go hungry, thirsty or even sleepy. Although, you might wanna take short breaks from reading the book as it may affect you. Is there anything else that you think you may need?" Shini asked.

"How about a notebook and pen?" Kakashi asked "If we're going to change things about the future...can we at least write what we need to know or remember to change."

Shini nodded his head in agreement. He again reached inside his clock and magically brought out a notebook and pen which he went forwards to place in front of Kakashi. This time both Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as Minato caught on to his last thought about where the book had come from. Where did Shini suddenly get a notebook and pen from? He couldn't have always had it with him.

"Now, we need to leave." Angel giggled out.

"Why do you need to leave?" Rin asked feeling a bit disappointed. She was beginning to like this really cheerful girl.

"Like, Shini said, we are watchers of the world. So, we need to keep on watching. We can't stay here no matter what. If we stay too long then our powers may disrupt the time and space here. But, we will have to come back time and again to see how you are and give you the other books about the future after you finish this one."

"There's more?!" Obito cried out horrifyingly. This was a nightmare.

Everyone ignored him.

"Two last thing before we leave. There might be more people who can join you at any time. Once both mine and Angel strength has returned to the maximum we can send more people who need and can change the future to you. Which will happen very soon. You are the first though. And, last but not least, after you learn everything there will be a choice where we will ask you whether you want to change the future or not." Shini explained.

"Wait," Jiraiya was the one to interrupt this time "I thought all this was about us changing the future. And, its obvious that we will most likely will change it. Why do you need to ask us if we want too at the end?"

"Because, Jiraiya-San, we cannot force you to change the future. It will break the rules. The decision must all be yours." Angel said.

Before anyone could say anything more, both Angel and Shini just disappeared. Everyone was surprised. It was weird. Like one second they were here and the next...they were not.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm glad it worked, Sire. I was worried I was going to fail." <em>

_"You did not. That is what matters. Now, I only hope they make the right decision." _

_"They will, Sire. I believe in them...Do you think they will every figure out what we are?" _

_"...They are a clever bunch of shinobi. Let's wait to find out."_

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent, pondering in their own thoughts about all that they just heard. It was too much to take in, too much to believe. Yet, it is all real. How? Why? They still had much to figure out.<p>

"Well, might as well, get started!" Obito announced as he grabbed the red-covered book in his hands.

"Wait, Obito!" Rin scolded "Shouldn't we talk about what just happened? And about those people?"

Obito just stared at her.

"There's no point Rin. They made everything clear. We are not going to get out until we read these...these...books! So, might as well do this. And, I am super curious as well."

Rin could not argue at that. Instead, she just sighed defeated and looked on at Obito who was examining the title at the beginning of the book.

**"Naruto Uzumaki." **Obito read out loud.

...

"WHAT?!" everyone screeched out load at the same time, Kushina the loudest of all.

Everyone looked at the poor red-haired women whose face matched her hair perfectly.

"I-Is that meant to be my s-son?" Kushina stuttered out uncharacteristically. She knew there was no one named Naruto in her clan at all.

"It probably is," Jiraiya shrugged "It looks like you finally did it, huh?"

Wrong choice of words. A fist came smashing down on Jiraiya's head, causing him to cry out in pain, and a big lump formed on his head. Tsunade grinned satisfyingly next to Jiraiya, her hand still clenched in a fist. She enjoyed it. Kushina was being held back by Minato at first but as soon as she saw the punched, she calmed down, also happy that Jiraiya was punished.

"Congratulations, Kushina." Rin said carefully, hoping not to anger the women by her words.

Kushina just smiled back at the girl politely. She indeed felt a warm, gooey feeling in her chest. She had a son in the future. She always did want a family a long way down the road. But, she couldn't help but wonder...Who was the father? If this was her kid, wouldn't he have taken on his father's name? Everyone did think along the same lines, but Minato was worried. Was his relationship with Kushina not going to last? He loved her so much, so dearly. He didn't want to think that he could lose her.

"So, this book revolves around your son then?" Kakashi asked.

"That's obvious, idiot. His name is the title." Obito snickered.

Kakashi gained a tick mark on his forehead and looked ready to hit Obito.

"Obito, please if you will, start reading." Minato interrupted, not wanting his Genin to start fighting now.

Obito nodded his head and opened up the book on the first page,

**"Chapter One..." **

* * *

><p><strong> And done! Yes, I am going to be cruel and leave it there! Muwhahaha! I just want to finish the first episode in the next chapter and stuff so that why. But, also give this a very strong start. I hope you guys like what I have done so far...What do you think of Angel and Shini? Have any idea on who they are?<strong>

**So, I hope you read and Review! I might update this next week if I get enough reviews :) **

**Till next time..See yh! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It looks like I'm updating. I'm thanking all the people who had time to review and follow/fav this story so much. I really hope to progress this a lot and I usually update frequently (well, I think I do). So, glad to know the idea in this story is going down well. Now, on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><em>"Sire, I'm scared." <em>

_"What done is done. There is no changing it anymore." _

_"...I understand, Sire...What do you think they will think of about Naruto-San?_

__"...I don't know. But, I am sure of one thing. They will believe in Uzumaki-San."__

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter One..."<strong> Obito started feeling excitement bubbling deep within his stomach. While he may not like reading, he had to admit, knowing about the future was going to be so cool.

"Wait!" Rin interrupted.

Obito looked over at the young girl, a curious expression on his face. He wondered why she had suddenly interrupted.

Seeing she was the soul focus of everyone's attention, made Rin's cheeks heat up. Yet, she quickly reached out towards the notebook and pen in front of Kakashi. She flipped to the first page and quickly scribbled something down.

"I'm just organizing what we should write about. First page would be about things that we need to remember that are important. Second page should be about all the people who are good in the future. And, third page will be about all the people who are 'evil' or in other words cause the destruction in the future." Rin explained, as she finished off writing on the third page.

"Good idea, Rin. We need to make sure we don't miss anything we want to change in the future or anything important." Minato agreed.

Once Obito was sure Rin was finished and everyone was ready he began again,

**"Chapter One," **Obito repeated **"Uzumaki Naruto arrives." **

Kushina automatically leaned forward in anticipation. This could be her son, more likely was. She wanted to know about him even if she was already with him in the future. Minato glanced at Kushina, a small smile, grazing his face. Despite his worries, he was happy to see that Kushina would have a family in the future.

**A small boy ran through Konoha, laughter escaping his lips, and a bucket in his hands. Close behind him, yet too far to reach was two chunin racing after the boy.**

"So, it's set in Konoha?" Jiraiya asked the rhetorical question.

"And, the little boy must be Naruto then." Minato agreed.

**"Hey Naruto, what have you done?!" **

"Why is Naruto being chased by Chunin? Is he in trouble?" Rin asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"I don't think so. It says he's laughing. That doesn't mean he could be in a lot of trouble right? But he must be in trouble. What did he do?" Tsunade asked curiously.

No one could answer. Obito read on.

**"You're not going to get away with it anymore!" cried out one of the Chunin. **

**Naruto bounced on top of the buildings, still laughing out loud. Now, at this top height he could see his work in his greatest glory.**

**The Hokage mountain had been defiled. Each face on the momentum had drawings all over it, making each face look ridiculous. Some past Hokage faces, had white tears streaming from their noses and eyes. **

Obito could barely read the last few lines without laughing. Kushina was along with him just imaging that picture in her mind. Kakashi did not seem to be amused and Rin let out a few giggles.

"So, I'm guessing, he drew on the Hokage faces?" Jiraiya replied with a small grin "How the hell could he do that without getting caught?"

"He must have good stealth, I guess." Tsunade said as she couldn't imagine anyone doing it without being caught.

**"Shut up!" Naruto yelled "None of you can do that, can you? But I can! I'm great!" **

"It seemed like your son has quite an ego, huh?" Jiraiya said looking over Kushina who just humphed.

"I wouldn't condone his behavior...Even if the prank is hilarious."

**"Third, We have a problem." **

**"Hokage-Sama!" **

"Wait...Third?"

**In his room, an old man was currently drawing something on a blank page. He had grey white hair up in spikes and a grey goatee. He had lines running from the bottom of his eyes to his cheeks and a smoking pipe in his mouth.**

"That's Sensei," Tsunade started "but, they just called him the Hokage, didn't they? Does that mean this is going to be in the near future."

"But, it seems like third Hokage is described as an old man in the book. That means it must be happen in the far future, right?" Minato asked back curiously.

"Maybe, he didn't pick a successor and stayed as the Hokage." Tsunade suggested.

"Could be...But, I always heard him complaining about paper work. I was sure he was going to pick a successor for that reason alone." Jiraiya joked out. But, in his mind things didn't make sense. He was sure logically that Sarutobi would anoint his successor as time passed by.

**"What? Did Naruto do something again?" the Hokage asked. **

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Minato caught on quick. This was a direct answer. The third was still the current Hokage. But, why?

**"Yes, he did something to the stone faces of the Hokage." **

**"He vandalized them!" a chunin told the Hokage. **

**Sarutobi let out a tired sigh. **

"Your son seems to be a troublemaker. This probably isn't the first time Naruto did something like this." Jiraiya said to Kushina.

**Back to Naruto, who was still being chased by chunin, **

"They still haven't caught him, yet?" Kakashi asked ludicrously, speaking up for the first time.

**They passed a brown fence. The chunin went by and didn't notice at all. Once they were clear gone, Naruto dropped down a sheet of material with the fence pattern on it, he had been obviously hiding behind, laughing out loud. **

"How the hell could they not have noticed him?" Kakashi asked, one eye twitching in annoyance.

"My son's good." Kushina replied, nodding her head approvingly.

**"Too easy." Naruto commented as he rubbed the back of his head not noticing someone popping up behind him.**

Everyone tensed.

**"Hey Naruto!" a man shouted out loud behind him. **

**Naruto jumped a few feet into the air, screaming. The man just stared, seeming satisfied. He had brown hair up in a spiky ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a normal, shinobi outfit. Naruto landed on his backside and looked accusingly at the man who had scared him. **

"Oh, poor Naruto." Rin said as some people chuckled at the scene around her.

**"What are you doing here all of a sudden, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked**

**"What are you doing during class?" Iruka, the brown-haired man, asked back, pointing a finger at Naruto. **

_'So, that's his academy teacher, then?"_ Minato thought.

**The scene changed. It now showed an academy with a Konoha symbol above the door. In one specific class, Naruto was currently tied up with rope on the class floor, staring at Iruka, as all the other students stared at them. **

"That seems kind of harsh, doesn't it?" Rin asked.

"Well, he did just vandalize the Hokage mountain didn't he? He was going to have to be punished some how." Kakashi replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jiraiya on the other hand frowned. If Naruto was caught doing such a prank shouldn't Kushina be told if she was his mother? And, knowing Kushina, she would be blazing in any moment. Yet, the book hasn't even mentioned her. He wondered why.

**"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Iruka said. **

**Naruto just turned his head to the side pissing off Iruka. **

**"We're going to have to review test for the transformation technique. Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"**

**"What?" the class groaned.**

"Wait...So, Naruto failed the exam twice?" Rin asked.

"Yeah...it looks like he is a failure like Obito." Kakashi spoke.

"Hey!" Obito shouted out feeling like he wanted to punch Kakashi across the face.

But, before he could, Kushina spoke up,

"Don't you dare call my son a failure, ttebane!" Kushina threatened, waving a fist.

Kakashi gulped and nodded his head slowly. Kushina was one of the few people who could scare the stoic kid. He made a mental note in his head to remember Naruto was Kushina's son and she wouldn't like it if anyone spoke ill of him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how the class does though," Minato commented, hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

**The whole class lined up at the front and the review began. A girl with long pink hair and bright emerald color eyes stepped forward and took position.**

Obito couldn't help but interrupted himself.

"Pink hair? Who the hell has pink hair?"

No one could answer since it seemed strange to them as well.

**"Haruno, Sakura going! Transform!" the pink haired girl, Sakura shouted. **

**She transformed into a good version of Iruka.**

**"Okay." Iruka spoke. **

**Sakura released the jutsu. **

**"I did it!" the girl squealed, and then in her mind, a black more proud version of herself spoke out, **

**"All right!"**

Obito paused.

"That didn't make sense at all." Tsunade said with a sweat dropped and everyone agreed.

**"Did you see that Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked a dark-haired boy. **

Before, Obito could continue Kakashi suddenly groaned. He looked at his team-mate a bit surprised by that vocal out expression.

"What?"

"The girl is a fan girl." Kakashi repeated dead panned.

"How do you know that?"

"...I've been stalked by a...few. You know how to spot one after a while."

For once Obito felt it was best not to say anything about that.

**"Next: Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka shouted out. **

Automatically, Obito stopped. He unwillingly clenched the book tighter as he read out the word Uchiha. He didn't actually think that he could learn about future people in his clan. The clan that looked down upon him.

"Uchiha? He must be one of your cousins then?" Rin asked Obito.

"Probably...There's no one called that yet. He must be born later." Obito replied with gritted teeth.

Minato looked worriedly at his student. He knew somewhat about his Genin student problem within his own clan. He wasn't seen as a genius so his clan almost shut Obito out. Obito was the odd sheep in his family. And, for that he payed with loneliness.

Despite his feelings, Obito carried on,

**The dark-haired boy with equally black eyes stepped forwards. He preformed the jutsu without a flaw. **

Obito paused to grimace. It seemed his clan had another prodigy.

**"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out. **

Everyone grinned at hearing Naruto's name called out. Kushina, especially, could not wait to see what her son could do. If he was to cause something big in the future, then he must be really good.

**"This sucks." a boy whispered to Naruto. **

**His hair was up in a spiky ponytail, and he had black eyes. He was weaning a grey sweater type thing, and his hands were deep in his pockets and he seemed to slouch. **

"That description..." Minato mumbled "Do you think that could be Shikaku son?"

"It could be...I forgot we could learn about our old classmates children as well." Kushina replied back.

**"This is your fault." a girl whispered after to Naruto. **

**She looked annoyed, as she was wearing a purple outfit. Her hair was blonde and in a long ponytail with a side fringe. Her eyes a light blue. **

"Now I know that's Inoichi son!" Minato declared, knowing her description sounded just like that Yamanaka.

"How dare that girl say that to Naruto!?" Kushina shouted out angrily, not liking the way the book had described her saying it.

Kakashi decided it was best for his health and well-being not to mention that it was kinda Naruto's fault in the first place.

**"Like I care." Naruto replied defiantly. **

"Just like his mother." Jiraiya scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean, ttebane?!"

**Unknown to him, a girl with blue hair looked at Naruto with a small blush on her cheeks. She had white almost lavender pupil-less eyes and was wearing a full-length coat. She was poking her fingers together, nervously. **

**_'Naruto-Kun, do your best.'_ the girl thought in her mind. **

Everyone knew what that sounded like but Kushina was the first to voice it out,

"Someone has a crush on my son!"

She had no idea what to think about that. She had no idea who this girl was or if she was good for her son or not. But, from the description she seemed to be very shy.

"A Hyuga, no less." Jiraiya spoke out loud remembering the description of her eyes.

"Do you think she is from the main or branch family?" Minato asked to no one "Then, we would know if she is Hiashi or Hizashi daugther."

"At least be glad she doesn't seem to have a stick up her ass like all Hyuga act like." Tsunade said commenting on the girls apparent personality.

**Naruto assumes the position and shouts out "Transform!" **

**Instantly, he gets clouded in a poof of smoke, but when it clears instead of their being Iruka sensei, there was a very feminine girl, completely naked and only very limited smoke to cover her...intimate places. **

By the end of the description, Obito's face was bright red. Tsunade and Kushina both seemed gobsmacked and Rin was as bright as a tomato. Kakashi seemed uncomfortable at the description and the image it provided and Minato couldn't help but sweat dropped. Jiraiya was drooling.

No one predicted that to happen and no one could react. Obito cleared his throat and began saying,

"Shall I just go on?"

"Yeah, do that." Minato agreed hoping to get off the subject as he could see the two rowdiest women becoming angry after their shock.

**Iruka Sensei flew backwards as blood squirted out of his nose. **

"Great, Iruka might actually be perverted...and I was really liking him!" Obito complained.

"Read on you idiot!"

"Okay!"

**Naruto laughed out loud as he transformed back into his original 'boy' self and said out loud, **

**"How was that? I call it seduction jutsu!"**

"It's dangerous to use that technique, Naruto." Minato said slowly as he thought about all the smacks the young boy could get by women if he did the jutsu.

"Minato, what are you talking about? The kid is a genius for coming up with that kind of technique!" Jiraiya announced.

Maybe he shouldn't have have. Tsunade punched him so hard on his head, if she could use her original jutsu with it, the Sannin would have been out cold.

**Iruka head seemed to grow twice it's size as he shouted out to Naruto, **

**"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!" **

**The scene changed. Naruto was else where. He was wiping off-color from one of the faces on the Hokage mountain. Iruka was above the head looking down at Naruto cleaning. **

"I guess that's an okay punishment." Minato said slowly, thinking if it was him, he would do the same.

**"You're not going home until you clean it up good." Iruka called out. **

**Naruto stopped wiping and looked up at Iruka calling out, **

**"I don't care. No one's waiting for me at home anyway." **

Obito stopped. There was silence. Then... chaos.

"What? What does Naruto mean by that?! I should be at home waiting for him...right!? Right?!" Kushina yelled out worriedly.

She could almost see things add up. Did something happen to her? Was that why she wasn't mentioned at all? What did he mean by that?

Seeing Kushina panicked, Minato maneuvered quickly so he was behind Kushina and wrapped his arms comfortably around her. Kushina could almost feel herself calm down. Minato's arm felt so safe, so warm.

"I don't know what Naruto mean's by that. But, I know your okay in the future. You have to be. It's okay, Kushina. Everything fine." Minato said, trying to comfort her the best he can. It was hard since Naruto's words implied so many bad things.

"Minato's right, Kushina. Everything's fine. If it's something bad then we can change it. Let's read on." Tsunade added on, looking at the poor girl.

Everyone agreed. The only answers they had, were in the book.

**Naruto went on wiping. Iruka looked down on him. No real expression on his face. **

**"Naruto." **

**The boy in question looked up. **

**"What is it now?" **

**"Well, if you clean all that up. I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." **

"Ramen." Kushina repeated with a smile though her mind had not really let go of what Naruto had said before.

**Naruto looked ecstatic at the comment. **

**"All right! I'll do my best, then!" Naruto screamed out.**

Everyone laughed a little.

"Another thing Naruto seems to inherit from you Kushina despite your personality. Your love for Ramen." Jiraiya snickered.

"It's good! My son has good tastes!" Kushina replied back.

**Later on, more into the night, at a simple stand with white curtains, sat Naruto and Iruka, the former's bright orange jumpsuit sticking out in the dark blackness. **

"Wait a minute." Tsunade interrupted.

Everyone looked at the women curiously.

"Have you noticed that everyone that's been introduced looks have been described but not Naruto's. We have no idea what the boy looks like or what he even wore until now. Why is that?"

"Maybe that Angel girl wanted to keep that secret?" Obito suggested.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, idiot. All though, back to this kid, why would he wear bright orange? Isn't that a dead giveaway?" Kakashi drawled.

No one could answer the reason why.

**Naruto inhaled the noodles, completely engrossed in the taste before suddenly, Iruka interrupted, **

**"Naruto..." **

**"Huh?"**

**"Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokages are right? **

**"Of course I do." **

** Naruto paused to drink the rest of his Ramen, before replying,**

**"In other words, those who carried the name of Hokage were the number one ninja's in the village, right?" **

"That's part of it." Minato agreed, happy to know Naruto at least had the bases of the Hokage. But, did he know the full meaning it entitled?

**"And, I hear the Fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox." Naruto said. **

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted out, flabbergasted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jiraiya started waving his hands "There is a fourth Hokage...?! What the hell?! How come the book is just mentioning this now? Why not before? Here we were thinking that it was still on the third."

Minato agreed with what Jiraiya had said before adding on,

"If there's a fourth...then why is it that Sarutobi-Sama seems to be the Hokage still? What happened to the fourth?"

He wondered slightly, could he have ever...No, if he was going to be Hokage the book would have mentioned it...So, was this dream not going to happen?

"Don't forget the monster fox ttebane! There's only one monster fox I know off and that's the Kyuubi that's inside of me. Did it get out? I didn't even know that someone could actually defeat bijuu. I thought it was impossible."

"I can only think of two logical outcomes to why the fourth isn't present...One: They have gone missing or Two: Their dead." Tsunade said blatantly.

"I bet there will be more surprises like this!" Obito declared "That's how this Angel girl wants it to be and wrote the book like this."

"I think this deserves to be written." Rin said as she quickly flipped to the front page and wrote down '_Forth Hokage: Where and who are they?'_

"Carry on Obito."

"Yes Sensei."

**"Then why did you...?"**

**"I'm going to receive the name of Hokage one day and become greater than any of the Hokages." Naruto declared. **

Everyone couldn't help but smile at this, even Kakashi let out a small, barely there, grin. Minato and Kushina were the happiest though. Kushina was proud that her son had such a big, noble dream and she knew she would support it all the way. She too had the dream of becoming Hokage. Likewise, Minato still had that dream of being a Hokage also and he didn't want to let it go. The words that Naruto said sounded so strong, so sure, he could almost imaging him saying it.

**"Then, I'm going to make everyone in the village recognize my powers." Naruto carried on. **

Obito paused then, his mind lingering on the words.

"What does my son mean by that?" Kushina cried out again "I don't understand. Shouldn't I be given attention to my son? Where am I? Why does he want the villagers to recognize him?"

"I don't know." Minato whispered back, tightening his arms around her. Something uncomfortable settled in his stomach. No, he didn't want to think something bad could happen to Kushina. He wouldn't think that.

"This book seems to be doing that a lot. Revealing half-truths instead of the thing. Almost like it's giving us a puzzle to solve. It's weird." Kakashi spoke up.

Obito decided to read on but before he did, he couldn't help but wonder, that single line that Naruto said...it made Obito think for a second that Naruto was like him.

**"By the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask," Naruto started. **

**"You want another bowl?" **

**"No, can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" Naruto asked while clasping his hands. **

**"Oh this?" Iruka sensei said as he touched his protector "No. This is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You'll get your's tomorrow."**

**"Meanie!" Naruto shouted back. **

Obito had to pause and laugh at that along with Kushina and Rin. But, suddenly stopped when he pre-read the next sentence knowing what was going to be said.

"What is it, idiot?" Kakashi asked.

"Not your business." Obito snapped back.

**"Is that why you took your goggles off?" Iruka asked. **

Obito could feel all the gazes on his goggles that was placed over his Konoha forehead protector.

"So, it seems Naruto and this idiot are more alike then it seems?" Kakashi smirked.

"Hey! Goggles are cool! At least people know how I look like. I bet your hiding fat lips under that mask of yours!" Obito shouted back.

"Humph." Kakashi said as he looked away from Obito who growled.

Everyone else had to sweat dropped at the two. Their fighting something got really weird. Obito looked down at the book again still annoyed at Kakashi.

**"I want another bowl!" Naruto shouted and Iruka let out a dismayed yell. **

"I have a feeling that this poor bloke is going to go bankrupt." Jiraiya laughed.

**The next day was the day all students had feared and anticipating. Exam day. **

**"We will now begin the final exam," Iruka started "If your named is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be replication technique." **

**Naruto at once let out a depressed face as soon as he heard those words. **

_**'It's the one thing I'm not very good at...'**_** Naruto thought. **

Kushina frowned when she heard that.

"That's strange...Uzumaki's tend to have large chakra reserves which makes it harder for us to do chakra control. I'm sure I would have taught Naruto how to control and ways around that."

The same unsettling feeling hit her stomach. Why didn't she teach him that? She knew she would have. Then, why? Minato could see the struggle, the tension in Kushina's body and he felt helpless. He could do nothing about it. And, he hated that.

**Naruto was in the middle of the exam room a determined look on his face. Iruka and another teacher Mizuki were at the front, sitting in front of a table full of Konoha forehead protectors. Mizuki had white hair with a hint of blue that was till his shoulders and green eyes as well as wearing a bandanna. **

_**'But, but I have to do it!'**_** Naruto thought as he completed his last thought before **

**Taking the stance, hands together, Naruto began. He gathered Chakra, and shouted out, **

**"The Replication No Jutsu' **

"Come on, Naru!" Kushina started as she didn't even realize she had given Naruto a short nickname "You can do it!"

"Yeah, come on!" Rin cheered as well.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. They were cheering at a book.

**A poof happened and once the smoke cleared, Naruto looked beside him. Only to his dismay, to find a pale chalk, lying on the ground, barely alive clone. **

"Naru..." Kushina said as she could already know how he was feeling.

It looked like he tried so hard. She just wished, wished with all her might, that she could change it.

**Iruka eye brow twitched as he looked at the pitiful clone. **

**"You fail!****" **

"That's really harsh," Rin said feeling sorry for Naruto. Anyone could tell he wanted it.

"I agree." Obito said as well.

"While, I don't think it's right, it's what the academy is. If you don't pass the jutsu and do it right, then you fail. It's strict and fair." Tsunade said somberly.

**Naruto looked shattered.**

Everyone grimaced at that one line.

**"Iruka-Sensei, his movements and stamina are good, and he did replicate. Maybe we can pass him..." Mizuki suggested. Naruto looked ecstatic.**

"Yeah, pass him!" Kushina cheered.

Minato smiled at her but couldn't help but wonder why a teacher would say that. While, he really liked Naruto so far, he would also fail Naruto if he was a teacher and saw that at the exam. It may be harsh, but he had a feeling Naruto had a lot of potential. For his Genin for example, he wanted to see them achieve greatness, and they wouldn't if he let them the easy way out.

**"Mizuki Sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three replicates. But Naruto only produce one that will merely be a bother. I cannot pass him." **

**Naruto looked furious and upset. **

Obito paused to reminiscence with Naruto. He knew what it felt like to fail. He had yet to get the Sharingan. He felt and was looked at as a failure because of that. He hated it.

**Outside of the academy, children gathered with parents, all smiling with their proudly achieved forehead. Naruto sat alone under a dark shade of a tree, on top of a swing hanging from it. Sad. Depressed. **

Kushina's gut twisted. She should be there with her son. Comforting him. Why wasn't she there?

**"Hey, that kid is the kid right? He was the only one who failed." said a women looking at Naruto. **

**"Serves him right." the women she was talking too replied back. **

"What?! Why that no good-" Kushina growled looking ready to lunge at the book.

It took a lot of Minato to hold her back. But, even he felt anger raising in him. Why would anyone say that? Naruto was just a kid.

"The way those women are talking...their probably villagers. Is this what Naruto meant with that he said about villagers before?" Tsunade questioned.

**"If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble," the first women spoke "Because he's really a..."**

**"Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that." her companion interrupted. **

Tsunade blinked.

"What do they mean by that? What's forbidden?"

Obito read on.

**Naruto was about t****o leave the swing when he heard a sound beside him. He looked up to see Mizuki looking down on him.**

Minato frowned. Why would Mizuki go to Naruto? It seemed a bit strange. Were they close? The book never mentioned that.

**Also at this time, near the wall of the school building, stood Iruka and the Hokage. **

**"Iruka," Sarutobi started "I need to talk to you." **

**"Yes sir." **

"Oooh, looks like someone's in trouble." Obito mused.

"Obito!" Rin scolded.

Obito quickly read on.

**On top of a balcony building sat Naruto and Mizuki who were looking at the setting sun. **

**"Iruka-Sensei wasn't being mean." Mizuki started. **

**"Then why does he pick on me the most...?" Naruto asked. **

"Oh, Naru, it's because he cares." Kushina mumbled.

**"He wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-Kun, " Pause "Since you two have no parents." **

Silence. Nobody spoke a word. Kushina looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"What does he mean...?" she whispered "I...Where am I? Am I...dead?"

No one could say anything to her. No words they could have have said could have comfort her. That sentence didn't say Naruto parent's were dead but it's what it implied heavily. Minato's heart wretched. Was his love dead in the future? Could her son be left alone?

Obito didn't want to read on. He didn't want to know anymore. He didn't want to see everyone so upset. He didn't want Naruto to have such a hard life. Rin slowly grabbed the notebook and on the first page she wrote '_What happened to Naruto's parents?' _

Clearing his throat, Obito began to read,

**Naruto didn't say anything and all that could be heard was the wind whistling. Finally he spoke, **

**"But...I wanted to graduate."**

**"Fine." Mizuki started **

"Wait...What? What's happening?" Rin asked.

**"What?" Naruto asked.**

**"I'll tell you a big secret." **

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. He didn't like where this was going.

**Iruka lay on his bed looking up at the full moon. Words about the previous conversation filled his mind.**

**"Iruka." **

**"What is it, Hokage-Sama?" **

**"I understand how you feel, but Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you." **

Obito stopped as Kushina let out a small uncharacteristic whimper. It seemed things were clearing up. Kushina...was most likely dead. In the future. His throat closed up. He knew the person it would hit hard the most was his Sensei. Minato loved Kushina to bits. He was looking down at Kushina, just staring.

"I can read on, if you want?" Rin asked quietly knowing how hard this could be.

"No, I'll read on. I want to finish this chapter."

**A memory filled Iruka's mind. He was a kid. On the battlefield. A ninja had grabbed him and was running with him as far away as possible. **

**"Let go! My dad and mom are still fighting!" **

**The last thing he could see was the dark red eyes, of the nine tailed fox. **

That line caused Kushina to sit up, out of Minato's arms. A hand placed delicately on her stomach.

"So it did get out!" Kushina almost yelled "How? When?"

"We'll find out." Jiraiya told her as he looked at Obito.

**"Iruka-Sensei, wake up!" someone shouted causing the sleeping man to wake from the memory. **

**He quickly rushed to his door and opened it. A shinobi was outside. Mizuki **

"What is he doing there?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes at the book.

**"What is it?" Iruka asked. **

**"Please come to Hokage-Sama's place. It seems that Naruto-Kun carried the scroll of sealing out."**

**"What? The scroll of sealing!" Iruka shouted back.**

"What!?" Minato, Tsunade, Kushina and Jiraiya shouted out at the same time creepily.

"What's the scroll of sealing, Sensei?" Rin asked.

"It's a forbidden scroll that contains numerous dangerous jutsu's. It's usually kept locked up in the Hokage's tower. It would be really bad if it falls into the wrong hands," Minato answered "I'm actually surprised he managed to get it."

"Must be all that training he unwillingly gained to pull pranks. He needed stealth to pull them so he just applied it to getting the scroll." Jiraiya said.

"Then why would Naruto take it?" Obito asked.

"I don't know...But, it has to do something with Mizuki. He was the last person to talk to Naruto." Tsunade said.

**In the middle of a forest, Naruto sat on the ground floor.**

"At least we know the kids safe." Jiraiya spoke.

**The scroll was open and he was looking through it. **

**"Let's see, the first technique is...Multiple Shadow Replication. What I'm no good at that!" **

Minato let out a small sigh before speaking,

"It's an A-rank Jutsu that is to let the user create actual clones. While, it's not so dangerous than other Jutsu's. The complication is that it uses a lot of Chakra since that gets spread out between the clones. It could cause Chakra exhaustion which could lead to death."

"But, doesn't Naruto have large Chakra reserves...Wouldn't this be a useful technique for him?" Rin asked putting two together.

Nobody really replied to her. They all just grinned.

**At another large area, a group of shinobi was gathered around Sarutobi.**

**"Hokage-Sama, we cannot let this prank slide!" one Chunin shouted**

**"The Scroll of sealing is something dangerous that the first Hokage sealed. If it is used a bad way..." Another shinobi carried on.**

**"If he carries it outside the village, it will become a major problem!"**

**Hokage paused. Iruka and Mizuki arrived at this moment just in time to hear the Hokage command. **

**"Bring Naruto here." **

**"Yes sir!" **

"Naru..." Kushina trailed off getting really worried for Naruto.

Why would he steal the scroll?

**Iruka was breathing hard as he was searching. He paused for a second, to catch his breath. **

**_"Where are you, Naruto?" _Iruka thought. **

"I really like Iruka! He seems to care for Naruto a lot!" Obito grinned out.

Suddenly, Rin realized something.

"I should add Iruka on the list!"

She quickly went to the second paged of the notebook and wrote down_ 'Iruka' _

**On another part of the city, Mizuki ran through the empty street a huge grin on his face.**

_**"I'm going to spread the word throughout the village and kill Naruto. Then, the scroll of sealing will be mine!"**_** Mizuki thought. **

This caused an uproar.

"Why that traitorous bastard!" Kushina growled out furiously and if she could have felt the Kyuubi chakra, it would have flown all over the place.

"If I ever meet him, I'll pummel him." Tsunade swore as she punched a fist hand onto her other hand's palm.

"This guy should be beaten up!" Obito yelled out loud as he looked at the book.

"Badly." Rin agreed.

No one argued. Each in their own thoughts on how to deal with the traitor. Rin had flipped the notebook to the third page and wrote Mizuki's name down with the word destroy in brackets next to it.

**Sill in the forest, Naruto was breathing heavily on the ground. **

"He's not injured is he?" Kushina asked out worriedly.

**A shadow loomed over him. **

Everyone tensed.

**"Hey Naruto." Iruka said angrily as he looked down at the boy. **

Everyone let out a sign on released, even Kakashi. It seemed throughout this chapter, everyone had grown accosted to the boy. They wanted him to get stronger. Better. They wanted him to be safe and not just because he was Kushina's son.

**Naruto laughed sheepishly. Iruka looked confuse. **

"Right...because Iruka believes Naruto did something really bad which Naruto doesn't know anything." Rin said.

**"Oh man, I got caught. I only learned one technique." Naruto snickered. **

_**'He practiced here...until he was all worn-out?'**_** Iruka thought. **

"This reminds me...I wonder what that traitor Mizuki said to trick Naruto in getting the scroll."

**"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I can do it! If I show you a technique from this scroll I can graduate, right?" Naruto asked. **

"So that's what Mizuki told the boy..." Kakashi repeated.

**Iruka looked beyond shock. **

**"Who said that?" **

**"Mizuki-Sensie," Naruto answered, still unaware of anything "He told me about this place and this scroll." **

**Iruka looked shocked and scared at the same time as all the decides fitted together.**

**_'Mizuki did?!'_ Iruka thought. **

**Suddenly, Iruka turned around when he heard something. **

"What?! What did he hear?!" Kushina asked out loud.

"Let me read it!"

**Kunai flew their way towards Naruto at incredible speed. **

"Shit!"

**Iruka pushed Naruto out-of-the-way who fell on the floor. The kunai hit Iruka, causing him to get caught on a shed wall behind him. Some Kunai had managed to hit flesh like his right leg. **

"No, not Iruka!" Rin spoke, really liking the kind-hearted man.

**"I see, so that's how it is." Iruka said through pain.**

**Mizuki was on top of a tree branch, looking down at the pair with a grin. **

**"Naruto, hand over the scroll!" **

"Like hell you will get your traitorous hands on the scroll!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina," Minato said with a sweat drop.

**"Hey...What's going on here?" Naruto asked. **

**"Naruto, don't let him get that scroll no matter what." Iruka said as he pulled a kunai from his leg. **

**"That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get an old of it!"**

"This isn't looking good." Tsunade commented.

**"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that."**

**"What?"**

"Don't believe him, Naru!" Kushina said.

"You do know you're talking to a book, right?" Kakashi asked with a sweat dropped.

Kushina glared at him.

"...Never mind. Carry on."

**"What are you saying, Mizuki?! Don't believe him, Naruto." **

**"I'll tell you the truth," Mizuki started**

**"Don't" Iruka yelled. **

"The truth? About the villager's thing right?" Obito said interrupting himself.

"Yeah, looks like it. The forbidden thing their not allowed to talk about." Tsunade repeated wondering what it could be about.

**"A rule was created after the incident that occurred twelve years ago."**

Silence.

"Twelve?" Kakashi repeated and blinked "That's how long it must be in the future. Twelve years or more in the future this is where it's set in. The minimum has to be twelve years."

"That's over a decade." Rin said.

**"A rule?" Naruto asked. **

**"It's a rule that only, you, Naruto cannot find out about find out about."**

**"Only me? What's the rule?" **

**"Stop Mizuki!" yelled Iruka **

**"It's the rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox."**

What happened next was just silence. Kushina looked like a broken doll. A hand gripped her stomach as a barely formed sentence escaped her lips,

"N-No...I would never...I never wanted...N-No."

This was something Kushina never wanted to happen. She never, ever wanted anyone, especially her children, to carry the burden of being a jinchuuriken. It was a harsh burden, one she would not wish on her most hated anymore. She now knew why the villagers were said to hate Naruto. Because of the demon inside of him. It also made another thing clear. The most likely way she could have died was because of this 'incident' that happened twelve years ago.

Minato looked sadly at Kushina as well as the others. They could only imagine the roller coaster ride of emotions she was going through.

Obito decided to read on.

**"In other words, you are the nine tailed fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." Mizuki announced. **

"He's telling Naruto lies," Tsunade yelled out angrily "Theirs a difference between the demon and it's jailer is completely different. It's like saying that when there is a kunai sealed inside of a scroll and the scroll is the Kunai. Naruto is not the demon!"

"But, that's what the villagers think," Minato said somberly "They are so scared of what is inside of Naruto they fail to see the real him. It's horrible but it's the way some people are. People are scared of what they do not know."

**"Stop!" Iruka screamed. **

**Naruto was lost in his own mind. All he could hear was Mizuki. **

**"You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much? **

**_"Damn it,"_ Naruto thought _"Damn it!"_**

**"No one is ever going to recognize you! Even ****Iruka hates you!" **

"Don't listen to him Naru. Your not a demon. Iruka cares about you. I care about you!" Kushina yelled out.

Minato smiled. Kushina had a heart of gold. Even though she barely knows her son, she still loved him to bits. It was so obvious to tell.

"I think by now everyone here cares about you." Minato spoke up to no one.

**Suddenly, Mizuki threw a giant shuriken towards Naruto. Naruto still in a daze, couldn't move.**

**"Naruto! Duck!" Iruka yelled **

"Naruto!"

**Naruto covered himself. But, the shuriken didn't reach him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Iruka on top of him, the shuriken embedded**** in his back. **

"Now, that is what I call a brave man," Jiraiya started "to take a hit regardless of himself takes a lot of courage."

Everyone instantly put Iruka on a very special place in their minds. He protected Naruto. He didn't have too yet he did. Rin couldn't help it, she put a star, next to Iruka's name and giant cross next to Mizuki. He was going to pay.

**Iruka's blood splattered on Naruto's face. **

Everyone grimaced at that image.

"Please don't let him die." Obito said out loud, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**"W-Why..?" Naruto asked. **

**"Because you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot in class...because I wanted everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student. So, I acted like an idiot. It was tough..." **

"That's so sad..." Rin said. No one disagreed with her.

**"Right, Naruto? You were lonely right?" Iruka was crying "It was tough right? I'm sorry Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."**

"It's hard to find a man who kind-hearted in this kind of world. Naruto is very lucky..." Minato trailed off as he looked own at Kushina. She looked up at him and she let out a small smile.

To have someone care for her child, even when she wasn't there, lessened the sting, even if it was only by the slightest amount.

**Mizuki burst ****out laughing. **

Nearly everyone growled.

**"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get the scroll back."**

"Someone needs to kill this bastard!" Kakashi spoke out loud.

Everyone turned to him, a bit surprised.

"What?"

"You just shouted. You showed emotion. I never thought that was possible!" Obito yelled out loud.

"Shut up dobe, and read on!"

**Naruto suddenly ran off. **

**"Naruto!" Iruka screamed after him. **

"I can see why he ran. His world has just been turned upside down. A big secret was revealed. He's not so sure anymore of anything." Minato commented.

**"Naruto isn't the type to who will change his mind!" Mizuki said as he jumped off the branch and landed on the floor. **

**"He's going to take revenge on this village with that scroll. You saw his eyes didn't you? It was the eye a monster fox." **

**Iruka ripped the large shuriken out of his back. **

Rin flinched, "That cannot be good."

**"Naruto won't do that!" Iruka yelled as he threw the shuriken at Mizuki who easily dodged it. **

**"As long as I kill Naruto and get that scroll, I'm okay. I'll take care of you later." Mizuki replied as he suddenly sprinted off into the forest. **

**"I won't let you..."****  
><strong>

"Go Iruka! Get Mizuki!"

**In a large room, overlooking a crystal ball, was the Hokage.**

"Wait...Sensei's doing what?"

**_"This isn't good. Mizuki told him the secret. Naruto is more unstable than ever. He might release the power that has been sealed. He also has the scroll of sealing. The possibility that he will unseal himself and turn into a nine tailed fox is also possible. If that happens..."_ the Hokage thoughts as he looked at the imagine of Naruto running in the crystal ball.,**

"Wait...When does the Hokage have a crystal ball? Is he seeing things that is happening now? What?" Obito asked genuinely confused.

"It's a thing that my sensei does to keep track of things. He uses a crystal ball that can see things that are happening at the same time in a difference place." Jiraiya explained.

"Then, why isn't he helping Naruto and Iruka out?" Rin asked.

"Naruto is very unstable now. Maybe sending more shinobi now isn't the best option. It can cause things to get complicated. He has to clue in the fox factor..." Minato trailed off.

**Back in the forest, Iruka was running, **

**_"_****_I found him!"_ Iruka thought as he saw Naruto running just ahead. **

**"Naruto!" he shouted out loud "What Mizuki said back there was all a lie! Hand over the scroll to me! Mizuki is after it!"**

**Naruto ran backwards and suddenly punched Iruka in the stomach. **

"What?!" Obito suddenly shouted as soon as he read that "Why would Naruto do that? It's Iruka! Don't tell me he believe Mizuki!?"

"I doubt it's that, idiot!"

**Iruka crashed to the ground and Naruto skidded on the ground, a span of land between them. **

**"W-What..." Iruka started **

**Naruto collapsed against a tree, gasping. **

**"How...Naruto...How..." Iruka suddenly proofed in smoke to reveal Mizuki in place "Did you know that I'm not Iruka?!"**

"What?! Oh, I get it!" Obito interrupted himself.

"Stop interrupting yourself, dobe!"

**Naruto grinned and he too exploded into smoke revealing Iruka in his place. **

**"I'm Iruka." **

"That wasn't a bad strategy." Jiraiya praised.

**Mizuki stood up, "I see." **

**Naruto was hiding behind a tree close to the pair, the scroll hold tightly in his grasp. **

**"What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked. **

"He didn't kill Iruka's parents Bastard, ttebane!"

**"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get the scroll." Iruka said. **

**"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me!" **

"In your dreams he is, ttebane!"

**"Same as you?" **

**"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use that powers." **

**"Yeah, your right." Iruka said suddenly. **

**Naruto looked shocked at first before disappointed. **

**"I knew it. Iruka-Sensei doesn't recognize me inside!" **

**"If he was a monster..." Iruka carried on suddenly, shocking Naruto again, "But Naruto is different. He's...He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's a hard-working, earnest, clumsy and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"**

"Go Iruka!" Rin couldn't help but cheer along with Tsunade and Kushina both really amazed by Iruka's belief in Naruto.

"Why do I have a feeling that Iruka is going to have a lot of lady attention in the future?" Jiraiya mumbled out loud, depressed.

**Naruto was crying behind the tree by Iruka's emotional speech. Mizuki on the other hand looked pissed. He took out the big shuriken that was strapped on his back.**

**"What an idiot! Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back. Die now!"  
><strong>

**Mizuki charged at the collapsed Iruka, shuriken spinning but before he could reached Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked him in the face causing the shuriken to fly in a random direction.**

"Yes! Kick his ass, Naru!"

**"Damn you..." Mizuki said as he managed to get off the floor. **

**Naruto looked on at him, a dark look on his face. **

**"Don't lay a finger on Iruka-Sensei. I'll kill you if you do!"**

_"The kid is tough when he's angry,"_ Jiraiya thought.

**"Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash."**

**"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." **

**"Why don't you try it if you can, you monster fox!" **

**"Shadow replication!"  **

"That's the jutsu, he learnt from the scroll, right?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I want to see how he does in it." Minato said curiously.

**More than hundreds, more than anyone could count, Naruto's filled the forest, surrounding Mizuki. There were countless of them, grinning at Mizuki. **

Minato looked shocked by the description.

"Really? Shadow Clone Jutsu is really hard to use...to create that many...He must have really high chakra reserves" Minato spoke out loud.

"He is a Uzumaki. We have high reserves." Kushina said with a shrug but was really proud of her son.

**"What?" Mizuki said in a shock as he stumbled back. **

"You're in for it now!"

**"What's the matter? Come and get me! If you're not coming...Then We're coming!" all the clones said at the same time. **

**Mizuki screamed in horror. In no time he was a bloody, bruised mess on the floor. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. **

**"Maybe I hurt him too much." **

"No way kid. I would have hurt him much more!" Tsunade yelled as she cracked her fingers.

**"Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Naruto, come over here for a second. I want to give you something." **

Obito paused and frowned.

"What do you think he wants to give Naruto?"

"We won't know until you read on, dobe."

"Why you-!?" tick marks appeared on Obito's head and if it wasn't for the face he was reading he would have lunged at Kakashi.

**Naruto's eyes were closed at Iruka's command. He was waiting impatiently for Iruka to be done. **

**"Sensei, are you done?" Naruto asked beginning to open his eyes. **

**"All right! Open your eyes!" Iruka said. **

**Naruto did as he was told and came face with Iruka. But something was different. Iruka's forehead protector was missing. **

Obito didn't need to read on. Everyone already knew what had happened. Yet, he couldn't help but smile as he read over the sentimental part.

**"Congratulation, you graduate." Iruka said with a smile as sun beamed down on both him and Naruto. **

**Naruto was shock into happiness. A Konoha forehead protector replacing the place where he used to wear his goggles. He gaped at Iruka like a fish out of water. **

"I would love to see that expression!" Jiraiya laughed.

**"All right, let's celebrate. I'll treat you to Ramen. **

"Now, ending with eating Ramen...Now that's what I call a happy ending." Kushina said smiling.

**Naruto couldn't help it. He lunged at Iruka and hugged him hard and they both collapsed on the ground. **

**"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka yelled.**

Everyone sweat dropped.

"He's injured..." Tsunade trailed off.

"That's the end of the chapter!" Obito announces "I thought it was really good!"

"It was. But, I think there are many things to discuss before going on to the next chapter." Minato announced.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Although, lets take a minute to silently congratulate Naruto." Minato said with a smile, extremely happy for the boy.

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder...Sire..."<em>

_"Wonder about what?" _

_"Will they be inspired by Naruto-San's bravery and determination like us, Sire?"_

_"It is something to be awed by. If it wasn't for seeing Uzumaki-San's determination, we would never have done anything like this."_

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! Man, a very long chapter! You should be glad I closed myself off of society to write this! But, it's finished. What do you guys think? Have I got the reactions right? No one has guessed right what Angel and Shini are yet. But, can anyone? I decided not put the Japanese name for jutsu's (although the important ones will be) as it might get confusing. Though, if you feel like I should, just tell me.<br>**

**I hope I get a lot of reviews!** **To be honest the more reviews, the faster I update because of the love (does that not sound cheesy to you?) Anyway, please read and review. ****  
><strong>

**And till next time...See yh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Wow, so third week update straight, huh? I usually never do this. To be honest, I usually have a schedule for updating which means my next update will not be until two weeks. But, since of all your caring, funny reviews I decided to update a weak early. Also, I decided to keep to Japanese version of Jutsu's since that's what all you people think I should do. I will on a later date change the previous chapter to that,. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. **

* * *

><p><em>"I hate lying, Sire." <em>

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Those shinobi. We lied to them. Straight to their faces, Sire." _

_"...I know. But, it's the only way...The only way."_

* * *

><p>"I'm dead." Kushina announced as she was playing with the material at the bottom of her dress "I died. And, left Naru alone. We don't know how yet but I am positive its to do with the Kyuubi. It has to be."<p>

Everyone flinched and grimaced when Kushina said she died. It was harsh to hear that. Especially from her mouth. It wasn't fair that she died. Not when her son was still so young. Minato especially felt like a broken doll. One no one could fix.

Rin reluctantly scribbled that down on the notepad. It felt like if she wrote the information down then she was making it more true.

"Don't worry Kushina. We can change the future. We will fix this." Minato promised.

"And, somehow, Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. By the Forth Hokage. But, we never learnt who that was at all. All we can say is that they must be adept at Fuinjutsu." Tsunade said aloud.

She and Jiraiya couldn't really think of anyone that skilled in Fuinjutsu to seal the Kyuubi in Konoha. The only people they could think of, really, was Kushina and Minato who was also becoming really good in the sealing style. Could it really be one of them? If it was, wouldn't the book have mentioned it in the last chapter.

"Eh, I can't stand this! We're not going to find out like this. The only answers are in the book. We should start the next chapter already!" Obito said out loud.

Rin gave a thundering look towards Obito who automatically crawled back into himself. Rin could be scary, at times.

"The kid's got a point. We won't know anything just talking about it. We should start the next chapter." Jiraiya spoke up, giving Obito a break.

Everyone agreed, Rin a bit reluctantly.

"So, who wants to read next?" Obito asked as he waved the large book in the air around.

Silent. Obito sweat dropped. And, he thought he hated reading.

"I will." Rin finally sighed as she knew no one else was going to volunteer.

Obito handed her the book and she quickly flipped to the chapter. Taking a deep breath she began,

**"Chapter Two." **Rin started **"Trail! Survival Training." **

"What the hell is that? It doesn't sound good at all." Kushina said voicing out everyone opinion.

"I hope Naruto hasn't got into more trouble." Rin mumbled before she carried on reading.

**Bright light shone down on the peaceful village Konoha. Birds were chirping and the sky a full blue. In his apartment, Naruto eyes fluttered as bright line shone through his window causing him to awaken. He sat up and yawned loudly.**

"This is so boring!" Obito complained loudly.

"Shut up, Idiot." Kakashi snapped, hating that Obito had interrupted.

**Naruto slipped out of bed and walked towards his front door of his bedroom. But, his eyes locked on to the calendar and the number '15' was circled. 'Explanatory Meeting' was wrote on top. **

"Oh, I get it." Minato started "This must be the day Naruto gets assigned to a Genin team."

"Who do you think his teammates will be?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. I just hope that he gets along with them. And, his Sensei." Minato said. He knew that the kids would probably know nothing of Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. But, what about the teacher? Would he know? And, if he did, would he treat Naruto badly because of it?

**After eating a breakfast of Ramen and milk-**

"Wait, what? Ramen for breakfast?" Kakashi asked sounding disgusted and surprised for once.

"Does your kid live on Ramen? It's the only thing the book has described him eating?" Jiraiya asked looking at Kushina.

"I don't know...But, I hope Naruto does have healthy diet. Even though I love Ramen, I know not to eat it every day for every meal."

**Naruto walked down a local street of Konoha a pleasant look on his face. His newly attained forehead protector proudly shown on his head. **

Minato smiled. He was happy to know that Naruto had accomplished something that he was extremely proud of.

**Naruto noticed it instantly. **

"What? What did he notice?"

**A sheet of material with the design of a brown fence was being held against the actual fence, a figure noticeably hiding behind it. **

"You can't be serious." Kakashi started, his eyebrow twitching "Someone was actually stupid enough to copy Naruto's dumb idea."

**His eyebrow twitched annoyingly but he decided to carry on walking.**

"At least we know that whoever is behind the material isn't dangerous or Naruto would have reacted to it." Minato said with a small smile.

**When he was close enough, the figure revealed itself. **

Everyone leaned forwards.

**A little boy, only the age of eight, jumped out. The little boy had spiky brown hair, black eyes, and had a small chip in his tooth. **

**"Fight me!" **

Obito, Tsunade, Kushina burst out laughing with Rin giggling at imagining that scene. Jiraiya and Minato chuckled and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Looks like Naruto's gained a very small rival. I wonder how that happened." Minato mused.

**The little boy seems to try to lunge at Naruto. Unfortunately, he stepped onto the material with the fence print on and slipped on it, smashing face first in to the ground. **

"Aw, that's so cute!" Rin interrupted to gush as she imagined the scene in her mind.

"Who is this little kid?" Tsunade asked curiously, but she too thought it was cute.

**"What are you doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. **

"Konohamaru? Named after the village, huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"I wonder why and how Naruto knows this little boy." Minato mused again.

**"I expect nothing less from the man I respect." the little boy, Konohamaru, spoke as he started to get off the floor. **

"But, Naruto didn't even do anything." Kakashi said ludicrously.

**"I didn't do anything." Naruto said back simply. **

Obito burst out laughing.

"Kakashi, your copying the person you thought was an idiot!"

Kakashi just growled back.

**"Fight fair and square!" Konohamaru shouted. **

**Naruto couldn't help but sigh. Ever since the day that he had knocked out the Hokage with his 'Oiroke no Jutsu'-**

Jiraiya burst out laughing out loud while Minato, Kushina and Tsunade sweat dropped.

"I told you all guys that Sensei is a hidden pervert!" Jiraiya laughed.

"This book is really degrading the Hokage-Sama reputation." Rin announced.

_"I know! If its going to keep on like this, my Genin will have no respect to the Third at all. Which will not be good at all."_ Minato thought with a sweat dropped.

**And Konohamaru had been present to see it, things had just gotten to the point where the Hokage grandson was now following Naruto around. **

"I see." Tsunade started "Konohamaru is the grandson of Sensei. Interesting. I wonder who his father is now."

**It went to the point that the boy had decided to 'try' to 'ambush' Naruto and declared him his 'rival' for the title of Hokage. **

"It does make sense if he does want to Hokage since his granddad is." Rin said aloud.

"He is going to have a hard time beating my son!" Kushina shouted out loud, already supporting Naruto's dream.

"Actually, shouldn't the most important thing here be is that an eight year old boy is a stalker of your son?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

**"Sorry, I have to go to an explanatory meeting now."**

**"Explanatory meeting?" **

**"I'm a ninja starting today!" **

Everyone smiled at that last sentence, pleased for the young boy.

**As soon as Naruto arrived at the academy, he sat down on his usual seat, and smiled brightly into nothing. Some students were already in the classroom while others were yet to arrive. **

**A student passing by Naruto, stopped, looking at the kid. He was the spiky haired kid from the day before he told Naruto it sucked to re-do the Jutsu.**

"I remember him!" Obito announced smiling.

**"Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." the boy said. **

**"Hey, can you not see this forehead protector?" Naruto boasted as he pointed a thumb to his protector. **

"I think he can see that, kid. But, you just failed yesterday, your classmates have no idea what happened last night." Jiraiya sighed.

**"Starting from today, I am a ninja!" Naruto started "How should I say this...This looks really good on me, eh?" **

"No offence, Kushina, but your son's ego has grown even more." Jiraiya smirked.

Kushina just humped.

**Looking on to the talking pair, was the blue-haired and white-eyed ninja with her forehead protector around her neck. **

"That's the girl who has a crush on Naruto, right?" Rin asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"And, it looks like she is the Hyuga heiress. I'm sure now that she has to be Hiashi daughter." Minato replied back.

"What makes you say that, Sensei?" Obito asked.

"Usually, when gaining a forehead protector, the branch family member wraps it around their head to cover the caged bird seal. In the book it says that she has it around the neck. Logically, that must mean that she is from the main branch." Minato explained, his eyes narrowing in annoyance when talking about the caged bird seal. He really hated the Hyuga clan politics.

**"Naruto-Kun was able to graduate..." she thought in her mind, a slight blush on her cheeks. **

"I'm happy to see not everyone in Naruto's class dislikes him..." Kushina voice trailed off at the end.

"I guess it would be good for this girl to be in Naruto's team since she seems to like him." Tsunade suggested.

Everyone agreed with her.

**Running down the hall-way, trying to get ahead of one another were two girls. The first was the girl with the pink hair, Sakura. And, the other was the girl with the long pony tail hair that blamed Naruto for re-doing the Jutsu yesterday. They seemed to be fighting with each other along the way to the door to the classroom. **

"Why are they fighting with each other?" Rin asked curiously.

"Their probably rivals?" Kakashi said with a shrug, not really caring at all.

**Both of them tried to go through the small door at the same time while trying to push each other out-of-the-way. Finally, both managed to break though, getting into the room at the same time. **

**"Goal!" they both screeched at the same time. **

"Looks like your right, Kakashi." Minato said smiling down at the boy.

**Both breathed heavily until the blonde haired girl turned to Sakura. **

**"I win again, Sakura." she said proudly. **

**"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." **

Rin couldn't help but frown at that. That line just seemed so...petty. She just shook her head and decided to carry on,

**"Are you blind?!" the girl with the blonde hair shouted. **

**Their fighting seemed to cause people to look back at them, one of the people being Naruto. A small blush spread across his cheeks as he gazed admiringly at one of the girls, **

**"It's Sakura-Chan..." he thought. **

"Wait!" Kushina yelled "My son...has a crush on the pink-haired girl?!"

"That's strange." Rin started "I didn't expect Naruto to have a crush on someone. Seeing as how obvious it is that the Hyuga girl likes him, I thought he might know about that or didn't have a crush on anyone at all."

"But wasn't it clear in the last chapter that this Sakura girl had a fan girl crush on Sasuke?" Kushina asked, already having a small feeling how Naruto's crush felt towards him.

**Sakura stopped fighting and looked towards Naruto's direction who automatically thought she was looking at him. **

"Kid, I'm sorry but it doesn't look that way." Jiraiya said with a frown.

**A small smile spread across her face. Sakura suddenly ran off leaving the blonde hair girl behind. She was running towards Naruto who stood up a hand raised up in greeting. **

**"Good morning, Sakura-Chan." Naruto started only to be suddenly pushed out-of-the-way and smashed on the floor by Sakura. **

**"Get out of my way!" she shouted as she pushed Naruto. **

"Why that no good-" Kushina started to curse.

Minato had to once again hold Kushina back or she would have snatched the book out of Rin's hand and ripped it to shreds. Rin looked nervously at Kushina and all the killing intent directed her way.

"That's harsh." Kakashi said, it was meant to be only for him to hear but everyone else did as well and all of them looked at him, shocked.

"What?" Kakashi started out annoyingly "All Naruto did was to say 'Good morning'. He didn't have to get hurt."

"I know...but for you to say that..." Obito trailed off

"I have opinions you know, dobe!" Kakashi yelled, pissed off.

Rin knew it was best she interrupted and just carried on reading.

**"Good morning, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said sweetly, her hands clasped together.**

"That girl isn't sweet. She's a bully for treating Naruto that way!" Kushina yelled to the book.

Minato sweat dropped. He thought, maybe, Kushina was judging a bit too quickly. They didn't know anything about the girl yet.

**Sasuke glanced at her before looking back into nothing, not speaking. **

"That's rude." Rin commented "He should at least say something."

"He's a Uchiha. We are meant to be good at being emotionless." Obito said with a shrug.

"Looks like you fail in that too, huh, idiot?"

"Why you-" Obito gained tick marks on his head as he looked at Kakashi emotionless face.

**"Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked. **

**"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him!" the blonde hair girl cried as she walked to Sakura, grabbing her arm. **

"So, the blonde hair girl is also the Uchiha's fan girl?" Kakashi asked with a shudder.

"That's easy to guess." Tsunade said with a shrugged, knowing it made total sense.

**"First come, first served." Sakura said as she looked at the blonde hair girl. **

"Ugh, I wish the book would just tell us the blonde hair girl name already. I really hate they keep calling her that. It's getting annoying!" Obito complained.

**"I came into the classroom before you!" the blonde hair girl retorted. **

**Suddenly other girls, joined in screaming that they were first and deserved to sit next to Sasuke. **

"More fan girls..." Kakashi involuntary shuddered.

**"How annoying." Sasuke thought. **

_'Of course, he'd think that. This Sasuke is the new Uchiha prodigy." _Obito thought, annoyed.

**In the Hokage room, on top of a pillow, sat the crystal ball with a picture of Sasuke inside of it. Looking into the crystal ball, was the Hokage and a room full of Jonin, the ones who were taking on teams.**

"Wait, wait, wait," Obito interrupted as he waved his hands frantically "The Hokage-Sama and the Jonin of the future are looking exactly at what is happening in the classroom now. Doesn't that mean that their stalkers for watching all this?"

"Idiot that doesn't even-" Kakashi stopped his sentence, his eyes widened "Actually...that's true. It does seem stalker-ish to watch people by a crystal ball."

"Right, Right!" Obito agreed "The Hokage-Sama is now also a stalker since he has the crystal ball."

Minato looked worryingly at his Genin team who all seemed to automatically agree that the Hokage was now a stalker. They really were given a low view on the Hokage by this book.

**"Is that him? This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?" A Jonin asked.**

Obito grimaced. He already knew that his future cousin was a prodigy but to hear it made him sick. Why did he have to be so different?

**"That's right?" the Hokage agreed. **

**A young Jonin women with black hair and red eyes looked at the crystal ball.**

**"He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan." the women spoke. **

...

"Wait?! What?!" Obito exploded out loud "What does that women mean by that?! Why did she just call Sasuke my future cousin a survivor?! What happened to my clan?!"

No one could answer him. They had no idea what she meant either. Did something happen to the Uchiha clan? But, they were a really strong clan, one of the strongest due to the Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. How could something bad happen to them?

Then everyone looked over at Obito who seemed to be panicking. It clicked in everyone head at once. If...If Sasuke was the only survivor of the Uchiha clan and Obito was from the same clan...then what happened to Obito?

"It's okay, Obito. I'm sure nothing has happened. Everything is fine." Minato encouraged Obito, smiling, although inside his mind was whirling. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his students.

**Naruto eyes widened in anger as he saw the group of girls around Sasuke. In an instance, he was on top of the desk, his face inches away from Sasuke's as he stared at the boy. **

"Why do I have the feeling that something really bad is going to happen here." Jiraiya groaned.

**Sasuke did the same, staring at Naruto, completely irritated.**

**"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled, fueled by the rage cries of other fan girls. **

"Why don't you tell Sasuke to stop staring at Naruto, ttebane?!" Kushina snapped back.

It looked like she hadn't gotten over the fact Sakura pushed Naruto.

**"Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke-Kun. What's so good about him anyway?" Naruto thought.**

**Electricity sparked between the two of them. **

"So, it looks like Naruto doesn't like Sasuke at all?" Tsunade asked.

"It looks the feeling is mutual." Jiraiya agreed.

**"Sasuke-Kun, just beat him up!" Sakura yelled. **

Kushina growled.

**All the other girls let out yells of agreement-**

Rin suddenly paused and strangely she burst out laughing loudly, the book nearly slipping out of her hands, as she mentally read the next line.

"What? What is it?" Obito burst out curiously.

"I-I'm sorry...ha, ha, I can't..." Rin wheezed.

Now everyone was really curious on what Rin had read ahead. What could have caused her to laugh out of character?

"Rin! Please read the next line!" Obito basically begged, wanting to know what the hell happens next.

Rin takes a deep breath, looks down at the book, and manages to read out,

**Suddenly, a boy behind Naruto, accidentally bumped into him from behind propelling him forwards causing him to crash his lips against Sasuke's accidentally. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing. **

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Kakashi couldn't help but laughing. It conjured up the most funniest image in history.

"They kissed?!" Obito laughed out "What the hell?"

"They must really like each other." Kushina said with a sly grin, knowing she was teasing her own son but she just couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"I'm going to try to read on." Rin managed to get out,

**Sakura looked absolutely destroyed, and a black and white imagine of herself with blazing eyes, in her mind started punching at nothing, **

**"Damn it! I was supposed to be Sasuke-Kun's first kiss!" Inner Sakura roared. **

"Inner Sakura?" Tsunade said with one eye brow raised, her lips still in a smile from the last image.

"That's what written in the book. I guess this must be a different part of her inside of her mind...If that makes sense?" Rin replied.

"It doesn't make sense at all." Obito deadpanned.

Rin agreed in her mind.

**Both boys separated instantly and started gagging and coughing. **

Everyone snickered.

"I don't know who I feel sorry for more. Naruto or Sasuke. They both got the end stick in this one." Tsunade laughed out.

**"Naruto, I'm going to kill you..." Sasuke choked out between gags. **

"Good reaction. I would threaten the same thing." Kakashi agreed.

**"Is it my fault?" Naruto gagged out. **

"Technically, I guess it wasn't..." Minato trailed off.

**Naruto suddenly stopped gagging. His eyes widened, **

**"I sense danger." he said. **

"Wait...Who would danger him?" Kushina asked all the laughing disappeared.

"I think I know," Kakashi whispered lowly so no one catches it.

**All the fan girls glared at him. **

"**Naruto...You..." Sakura started**

"Shit, kid, you better run and run fast!" Jiraiya swore remembering, first hand, the beatings he got from women that he angered.

**"It was accident!" Naruto yelled as he hold up both his hands. **

**"Your annoying..." Sakura said as she cracked her fingers together. **

"Wait...Are they going to beat up Naru? That's not fair! I bet it was my son's first kiss too! They can't just beat my son up!" Kushina growled.

No one said anything because they agreed with Kushina. It was really a harmless incident. Why would you hurt someone because of it?

**Back in the Hokage room, the Hokage sighed as he looked at the crystal ball-**

"Wait...Hokage-Sama watched that...that kiss!" Obito yelled out not knowing how the hell to react to that and neither did anyone else.

**"As usual, Naruto's being the center of trouble." the Hokage said. **

"Technically, it actually wasn't Naruto's fault this time, Sensei."

**Back in the classroom, Iruka had arrived just in time. Unfortunately, he was a bit too late. **

**"Starting today, you are all official ninja's, but you are all still new Genin's. It's going to get harder from here," Iruka started **

**Everyone was sitting up straight except for Naruto who was leaning on his desk next to Sakura, beaten to a pulp.**

Everyone winced.

"I think that is a bit too harsh of a punishment." Tsunade said loudly.

"Damn straight, ttebane!"

**"You will all be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jonin teacher." Iruka explained. **

_**'A group of three?' Sakura thought in shock. **_

"That's basic knowledge. Why should she be shocked?" Tsunade asked out loud to no one.

**"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-Kun team." the blonde hair girl, sitting above Sakura asked.**

"Why doesn't this book tell us her name, yet!?" Obito cried out annoyed.

**"I don't know." Sakura replied back but in her mind, Inner Sakura was raging, with a red flame behind her, **

**"Damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with him, of course." **

"The more about this inner Sakura thing the more confused I get by it..." Rin said.

_**"A group of three? That's only going to burden me." Sasuke thought in his mind. **_

_'Ouch...I actually feel sorry for the people on my cousins team' _Obito thought as he looked down on his lap. He figured out long a go that Sasuke was more unemotional than most of his clan mates were. What happened to his clan? Was this why Sasuke was acting so much more like a statue?

_**"First, Sakura-Chan, then the other will be...I can live with anyone as long as it's not Sasuke." **_**Naruto thought in his mind. **

Jiraiya and Tsunade each gave one another a glance. They knew from experience that the 'Rookie of the year' and the 'Dead Last' would always get paired together. And, if Sasuke was the 'Rookie of the year' then Naruto seemed to 'Dead Last'. They might be put on a team together which may not be so good.

**"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent," Iruka started "I will now announce them." **

Everyone leaned forwards in anticipation.

_"I hope Naruto gets put in to a team with that Hyuga. She seems to be the nicest to Naruto so far." _Kushina thought, hoping for the best.

**Iruka had read the first six teams and Naruto's name had yet to pop up. Yet, he still waited, almost nodding off. **

**"Next seventh group," Iruka spoke "Uzumaki Naruto." **

**Naruto perked up.**

**"Haruno Sakura."**

**Sakura looked up. **

"So...she must be the top Kunoichi." Minato said simply, "It's not so bad. This girl must have redeeming attributes."

"If she stops hitting my son for no reason then I guess she's okay." Kushina reluctantly agreed.

**"Yeah!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up in the air. **

**Sakura looked down on the desk in despair **

**"And, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished off the team. **

**"Yeah!" Sakura screamed as she and Naruto revered rolls. **

"So, that's the teams huh?" Jiraiya spoke "I already have a feeling its going to go bad. From what we know, Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura like Sasuke, Sasuke doesn't care and Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. Great format for a team!" Jiraiya ends sarcastically.

Everyone agreed. This seemed to be a very unstable team.

**The girl** **with white pupil-less eyes looked forlorn at Naruto. **

_**"So, I'm in a different group then Naruto-Kun..." **_**She thought disappointingly.**

"Your not the only one disappointed, ttebane."

**"Next, group eight," Iruka started again "Hyuga Hinata," **

"So that's her name." Minato said with a small smile.

"Took long enough." Obito muttered.

**"Yes..." the girl, with blue hair, Hinata whispered**

**"Inuzuka Kiba." **

**Said boy was wearing a grey coat with the hood on and had two red triangles on each of his cheeks. His eyes a dark colour. **

"Wait...Inuzuka? That must be Tsume son!" Kushina said aloud.

**"Aburame Shino." **

**A boy with his jacket zipped up covering the lower half of his mouth and sunglasses.**

"That just has to be Shibi son." Minato announced.

**"Why do you get to be with him?" the blonde haired girl asked. She looked so angry as she looked at Sakura who was smirking at her. **

**"Why do girls like such boys like that?" the boy who was leaning lazily on his hand interrupted. **

Rin paused for a second and quickly glanced at Kakashi. He and Sasuke did seem a bit similar and she liked Kakashi...

Clearing her throat she began to read,

**"Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" the blonde haired girl asked. **

"Finally!" Obito yelled "We now know the spiky hair dudes name."

"Shut up, Idiot!"

**"I'm not a girl." the black haired boy, Shikamaru, replied.**

**"That's why your not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you." the blonde hair girl said.**

"I have a strange feeling that the girl will be eating up her own words soon." Tsunade mumbled.

**"Team ten" Iruka started ****"Yamanaka Ino."**

"Hallelujah!" Obito screeched interrupting Rin "We finally know the blonde hair girl name!"

A series of 'Obito' and a 'Dobe' sounded out in the room. He was exaggerating things way too much.

**"Nara Shikamaru." **

"Knew it!" Tsunade said and snapped her fingers "Damn, I should have bet on it!"

**"Looks like you have to team up with me." Shikamaru rubbed in to the blonde hair girl, Ino. **

**"And...Akimichi Choji." **

** A somewhat big boy, who had brown hair was currently snacking on a crisp packet, enjoying it to the max. **

"Choza." both Kushina and Minato said at the same time.

**Ino clasped her head in her hands. **

_**'And a fatty..." **_**She thought. **

"This girl can be insensitive at times..." Tsunade thought out loud

**"The meeting is adjourned. After lunch, your Jonin teachers will pick you up." Iruka informed them.**

"Okay, so we now know who Naruto teammates are but who is his teacher? I really wanna know." Obito said nearly bouncing up and down.

"Well, if you would let Rin read, Idiot..." Kakashi drawled.

Obito felt like screaming at that but for once decided to stay quite for once.

**Lunch went rather quickly. When after all the kids arrived back in the room that when Jonin teachers started to trickle in. Afterwards, Jonin teacher after Jonin teacher arrived in the room collecting their student. Until, it was only Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in the room left. **

**Naruto was currently gripping his stomach glad that the pain had now gone. At the same time he was looking through the door out into the hallway to see if he could spot his new Sensei. **

**"He's late." Naruto said slowly. **

"What kind of Jonin Sensei is late?" Minato asked curiously "That seems very unprofessional and unlikely to ever happen."

As no one could answer him, Rin carried on,

**"Naruto, why don't you sit down?" Sakura asked as she was leaning against a table. **

**"But why is the teacher for our seventh group the only one late?" Naruto questioned back. **

"We'd like to know the same thing." Jiraiya muttered.

**"All the other groups went somewhere with their new teacher already, and Iruka-Sensei already went home!" **

"Wow, that means that they must be waiting for a long time," Rin said after she read that line "Who is their Sensei? Why is he making them wait so long?"

**"That's not very important." Sakura mummer as she looked to the ground until she heard a loud band causing her to look up to Naruto "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" **

**Naruto was currently balancing a chalk eraser on top of the door so when it would open it would fall on the person's head. Or in this case, a Jonin head. **

"There is no way a Jonin would ever fall for that. If they did, then they would be so lame." Kakashi announced.

**"It's his fault for being late." Naruto snickered. **

**"Geez, it's your fault if you get into trouble." Sakura said although Inner Sakura made an appearance and squealed out loud,**

**"I like these kind of tricks!" **

"Okay, I am seriously getting worried about Sakura now." Tsunade said as she heard about this Inner Sakura again.

Everyone else agreed.

**"A Jonin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke said aloud. **

"At least one of them has some brains." Kakashi mumbled.

**"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid." **

"Didn't you just agree that you liked those kind of tricks?"

**Suddenly, a hand reach out to the door and fully opened it. The chalk eraser fell down on the person's head and bounced off on to the floor. **

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I can't believe that the Jonin fell for it..." Kakashi started "Their Jonin teacher must be a complete and utter idiot."

**Naruto laughed as he pointed to the person. **

**"You fell for it! You fell for it!" he laughed. **

**The Jonin teacher just looked on at him. **

"I bet he must be really humiliated. He should be." Kakashi scoffed.

**"I'm sorry, Sensei. I tried to stop him but Naruto-Kun didn't listen to me." Sakura apologized and Inner Sakura put up a thumb "Okay!****" **

"You know, I'm getting use to Inner Sakura." Obito said.

**_'For real? Is he really a Jonin.'_ Sasuke thought, unimpressed. **

"I agree with the Uchiha. There is no way that this person can be a Jonin for falling for such a lame trick. Like, I said, this person must be a big idiot." Kakashi repeated.

**The Jonin bent down and picked up the chalk eraser. He looked on at the kids but not one of them could see his facial reactions. Considering, his whole face was covered up with a blue mask. His forehead protector was slanted so it covered his left eye. His hair was silver and spiked up, defying gravity. **

As soon as she had finished the description she along with everyone else in the room looked over to the one boy who fitted the description almost perfectly.

Kakashi could feel everyone stare at him. His eyebrow twitched.

"No!" Kakashi denied at once "Their's no way that can be me. I would never fall for that kind of prank."

"Face it, idiot, you're the only one that has silver defying gravity hair and wears a mask. That idiot Jonin you were talking about is you!" Obito laughed out loud, almost crazily.

Kakashi gained tick marks above his head and looked ready to lunge at Obito for real this time.

Minato spoke up, hoping to diffuse some tension,

"Well, I haven't actually thought of the possibility about reading the future of ourselves. But, since Kakashi entered I guess we can read about our futures in the books. How intriguing."

"That Jonin isn't me. I would not fall for such a lame prank!"

"I wonder if anyone else will come up in the books later on like Kakashi has. Oooh, I hope I do! I bet I'll be so cool!" Obito shouted.

"It isn't me!" Kakashi yelled out.

**"How should I say this...My first impressions of you guys are...I hate you." the silver hair Jonin announced. **

"Kakashi, that's a really mean thing for you to say." Rin criticized.

"We don't know if that's me yet!"

"Face it, it's so you, idiot."

**Afterwards the Jonin and his students were on top of the building, with the Jonin leaning against the railings and his students sitting in front of him. **

**"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?" the Jonin asked. **

**"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura questioned.**

**"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies." the Jonin answered back "Something like that." **

"Not a bad way to start." Minato praised.

**"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei?" Naruto suggested**

**"Me?" the Jonin pointed to himself "I'm Hatake Kakashi." **

Kakashi sighed as he looked down. He couldn't believe this.

"It's not so bad. You're a Jonin, Kakashi! You get a lot stronger in the future. Getting the rank of Jonin is not easy. You did really well." Minato praised his student.

"Hn." Kakashi said as he did forget that little detail in hindsight to his mistake on falling for the trick.

He was a Jonin. In the future. It seemed so weird to hear that. To know that.

"I can't believe that I take on a Genin team though..." Kakashi trailed off.

"I know, I feel sorry for Naruto and the rest." scoffed Obito.

**"I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies." Kakashi answered. **

"That's a bad answer, Kakashi. You didn't tell your students anything. You should let them know your likes and dislikes at least." Minato criticized.

"Hey, I haven't even done that yet." Kakashi replied back.

**"So, all we found out is his name." Sakura whispered. **

**"Yeah." **

**"Now, its your turn." Kakashi said handing it over to his students. **

"I wonder what your new students will tell you."

**"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-Sensei brought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen- **

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think there is a person that is actually obsessed with ramen more than Kushina." Jiraiya spoke.

**And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." Naruto ended his speech. **

Kushina let out a sad smile. She was proud of her son for having such a dream that he seemed so determined to fill but she hated the intention behind the reason he wanted to become Hokage.

_**'I see. He grew up in an interesting way.'**_** Kakashi thought. **

The young Kakashi frowned. It felt weird for Rin to read out what he thought. His thoughts were private. And, even if he didn't think them yet, they still were only meant for him.

**"Okay, next." **

** "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like...Well, the person I like is..." Sakura paused and glanced at Sasuke. **

"Is he really her only like? Shouldn't she have other things she likes?" Tsunade asked curiously.

**"And my hobby is...Well, my dream is to..." Sakura let out a squeal. **

"It doesn't sound like she wants to be a shinobi at all." Rin mumbled to herself before carrying on,

**"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked, bored. **

** "Naruto." Sakura said without hesitation causing Naruto to cry out in despair. **

"Well, I don't like you!" Kushina growled.

Everyone sighed. All this girl seemed to be was a fan girl who just liked Sasuke. Although, it was Tsunade who wondered if there was more to the girl then just that? She wondered if Sakura would grow out of this fan girl phase. What would Sakura be like then?

_**"Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training." **_**Kakashi thought. **

Rin paused thinking about what Kakashi thought. Sure, she was like Sakura before in a way. All she really thought about was love and Kakashi. But, she realised somewhere down the line it started to change. She was getting more interested in medical ninjutsu and found it fascinating. She couldn't really criticize Sakura much. But, she also wondered, like Tsunade, what would happen if Sakura grew out of her crush?

**"Last guy." Kakashi called. **

Obito leaned forwards. This was his real chance to learn about Sasuke. Maybe, his clan might be mentioned.

**"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to kill a certain man." **

Silence.

Obito clenched his hands into tight fist.

"So something did happen to my clan..." he trailed off.

Was Sasuke the only Uchiha left? What happened to his clan? What happened to him? All these thoughts whirled around Obito's head and it made his brain feel like it was on fire. Minato looked worriedly at his student. He hoped Obito would make an entrance soon.

Jiraiya and Tsunade on the other hand gave each other a worried glance. That 'ambition' seemed a bit too revenge-like for a kid. To kill someone...wasn't as easy as it is when you speak it. There is a lot of emotional turmoil that comes when you kill someone.

Rin cleared her throat. She read on.

_**'I hope he's not referring to me."**_** Naruto thought with uneasiness. **

Minato and Jiraiya chuckled, diffusing some of the tension in the room.

"I doubt it's you, Naru." Kushina giggled.

_**'Sasuke-Kun is so cool." **_**Sakura thought. **

_**'Just as I thought..." **_**Kakashi thought in his mind.**

"What did you think?" Obito asked Kakashi.

"How the hell am I meant to know, idiot? This happens in the future."

**"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi announced. **

Kakashi had to admit, it was really strange to hear himself do something in the third person.

**"What kind of mission is that, sir?" Naruto asked. **

**"First, we're going to do something that we four can do together." **

**"What, what, what, what is it?" **

_"Way too hyperactive. Really annoying." _Kakashi thought not daring to say it out loud as he knew it would anger Kushina. He did still want to reach to old age.

**"Survival training." **

Everyone looked a tad confused by that answer.

**"Survival training?" Naruto repeated. **

**"Why are we going to train when its a mission?" Sakura questioned, "We had plenty of training in the academy."**

**"This is no ordinary training," Kakashi informed them**

**"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked. **

**Kakashi started to laugh almost evilly. **

Obito shivered.

"I really feel sorry for Naruto and the rest for having such a creepy Sensei."

This time Kakashi whacked Obito over the head satisfyingly. Before, Obito could retaliate, Rin spoke up reading,

**"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked cautiously****. **

**"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised," Kakashi started, his students looked at him confusingly as he carried on "Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of sixty-six percent."**

"Way to land a bombshell, dobe." Obito snickered.

"Humph."

"I wonder what the test will be..." Minato mused. He knew that the Jonin test that was given to the students were never easy.

"Don't worry Naru! I know you can past, ttebane."

**His students had an array of emotions. Sakura sulked, Naruto was beyond shock and Sasuke...well, he looked just about the same as usual. **

Obito rolled his eyes.

**"See! You three are surprised." Kakashi rubbed in. **

"That's really bad, Kakashi," Minato criticized "You should be encouraging your students to pass not making them feel worse."

"I haven't done anything yet." Kakashi retorted, raising up his hands.

**"No way! I went through so much trouble...Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto demanded to know. **

**"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." **

**"What?" Naruto roared. **

**"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5AM!" **

_**'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this." **_**Naruto thought _"I have to make him realize my abilities, for real." _**

"I know you can past the test, Naru. I believe in you!" Kushina shouted out.

Kakashi had to refrain from saying that Naruto couldn't hear her.

**_'If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-Kun. This is a trail of love." _Sakura thought. **

Everyone sweat dropped.

"At least she's determined." Tsunade offered.

**Sasuke looked conflicted. **

"Seriously?! We don't get to know what he thinks about all this!?" Obito questioned.

**"Now then, meeting adjourned," Kakashi looked like he was about to leave until he turned back to his students like he remembered something "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. Your going to throw it up."**

"Way to go scaring them...And, Kakashi breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You can't tell them not to have it." Rin criticized.

"I haven't done that yet." Kakashi replied annoyed. But, he had a feeling that what his future self did, he was going to get blamed for.

**The next morning, at 5AM, the sun hadn't even risen yet, three students walked hazily towards each other in an open field. **

"I guess 5AM is a bit too early..." Rin trailed off.

**"Good morning." Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes.**

**"Hey..." Naruto walked on. **

**Sasuke was the only one who looked to be wide-awake. **

**Time started to past. The sun had risen. More time passed. The sun was now at a high point in the sky, the light beams beaten on the students. **

"Wait don't tell me..." Obito started

**"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi said as he announced his presence to his students. **

**"Your late!" both Sakura and Naruto screeched out at Kakashi. **

"It's official!" Obito shouted "There is no way in hell this is the future."

"What do you mean, Obito?" Rin asked, looking curiously at her team-mate, wondering where his thoughts were.

"Kakashi is never late. To anything. Ever. There is no way future Kakashi was late. It's not possible. The book must be about an alternative world or something. Kakashi is never late." Obito said firmly.

"This book is about the future, Obito..." Minato said with a sweat drop "People do change in the future."

"Yeah but Kakashi being late is like Jiraiya not being perverted. It's not possible." Obito replied stubbornly.

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted out, highly un-amuse, "I'm not just perverted. I'm super perverted!"

Smack. "Ow, Tsunade!"

"I have to agree with the dobe on this one," Kakashi started interrupting the potential bloodshed "I am always punctual. I don't see myself being late in the future."

Deciding she should read on, Rin started again,

**"A black cat crossed my path, so..." Kakashi tried to explain. **

"Wait a minuet..." Obito started as realization dawned on him "That's my excuse to being late! You stole that!"

Kakashi scoffed. He had no idea how to reply to that as Obito glared at him.

**His students looked angrily at Kakashi , not believing him for second, **

**"Let's move on..." Kakashi said slowly as he placed a clock on top of a cut down tree log **

Minato leaned forwards unintentionally. What test could Kakashi going to give them? Could it be...?

**"Alarm set at 12PM. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Kakashi said as he showed two bells and they jingled together. **

Both Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you decided to carry of the tradition." Minato said looking at Kakashi proudly.

"Yeah, my Sensei, the Hokage, got given that test long ago. It's good to see its kept alive and well." Jiraiya agreed.

"What do you mean tradition? Don't you mean torture? That test was horrible! I hated being tied up to that log." Obito grumbled out as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi snickered and Minato looked down at his student with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I guess for the one tied to the log at the end...it isn't fun for them." Jiraiya agreed remembering his time on the log.

"I wonder which one of them will be tied to the log at the end...since I doubt they can get the bells." Tsunade mused.

She really didn't have to be mused long.

"Naruto." Obito, Kakashi, Rin and Jiraiya dead panned together. Knowing his personality, they had a feeling that he might do something rash.

Kushina felt herself getting annoyed. She knew it would be her son that would most likely get tied to the log. But, that didn't mean she wouldn't hate that he would.

**"Whoever can't will have no lunch." Kakashi announced. **

**"What?" Naruto squeaked. **

"See, I told you! Torture!"

"Obito, let me read on."

"Sorry."

**"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi said as he pointed to a pair of three logs.**

"You really are really harsh in the future, Kakashi." Rin whispered with a sweat drop.

**All three of their stomachs grumbled. Naruto looked the most defeated and despaired. **

**"So that's why he said..." Sasuke started to say. **

**"Don't eat breakfast." Sakura finished. **

"Wait!" Rin said as she didn't read anymore as she looked up swiftly to her sensei "Isn't the bell test all about team work?"

Minato nodded.

"Then, this might be bad for the three of them. I mean, they don't seem to have that much team work working for them seeing all the disputes we read above this chapter." Rin suggested.

"Your right," Tsunade spoke "They properly don't have team work skills now. This whole training could go down hill."

Kushina bit her bottom lip. She hoped her son did good. She wanted him to past this test desperately.

**"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura questioned holding up two fingers. **

**"Since there are only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all three."**

"In the bell test, only two bells and the knowledge that one can fail, pities the team mates against each other. They won't work together. You really are pushing it to the max." Minato analysed.

"And, since Sakura and the rest seemed surprised of a three Genin team squad, I doubt they will realize that not one of them can fail since two person squad isn't possible." Tsunade added on.

**"You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."**

**"But that's too dangerous, Sensei" Sakura argued **

"Kakashi's a Jonin now. I don't think you can get the bells unless you really try." Rin muttered to herself before she carried on read.

**"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser." Naruto laughed. **

Obito laughed out loud while Kakashi looked extremely annoyed.

"I'm so glad Naruto brought that up again. I almost forgot about that!"

**"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend complain the most. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Kakashi said directly at Naruto.**

"How dare you say that to my son, ttebane?!" Kushina shouted as she glared at Kakashi who swallowed hard.

"Future me said it not me." Kakashi retorted, putting emphasis on future me. He realised that this book could kill him if any more of that stuff came out.

**"We're going to start with after I say 'Ready, start'" Kakashi carried on not realizing how much he angered Naruto. **

_**'Guy with the lowest score...'**_** Naruto thought angrily. **

**Naruto suddenly whipped out a kunai and charged at Kakashi. **

Jiraiya groaned.

"Damn, kid, never charge directly at a Jonin. It's going to go really bad if you do."

**But Naruto barely even took a step. Kakashi was suddenly behind, had already bent Naruto's arm back so the kunai he was holding, was faced directly at Naruto head from the back. Kakashi other free hand was holding Naruto's hair steady. Dust clouds dispersed around them. **

Tsunade nodded her head, impressed.

"Good reaction." she praised and Kakashi just smirked.

Obito rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't wait for him to appear in the book. He knew he would be so much better than Kakashi in the future.

**"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet.****"**

**Naruto just grimaced. Sakura and Sasuke each took a few cautionary steps backwards. Kakashi let go of Naruto who stumbled forwards. **

**_"No way...I couldn't see him at all." _Sakura thought. **

**_"So this is a Jonin..." _Sasuke thought. **

**"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start to like you three. We're going to start." Pause "Ready..start"**

**Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped off in different directions. **

"It's finished." Rin said as she closed the book and put it on the floor

"Aw, really? I want to know what happens next!" Obito complained "Things were just starting to get good!"

"Don't worry. We'll read the next chapter as soon as we quickly discuss this once. I think we do have some things to talk about." Minato replied.

* * *

><p><em>"They think we're strong, Sire. They think we're powerful. We're not. We lied to them." <em>

"..."

_"We're weak, Sire."_

_"Don't think about it. We lied to them because we had to. Stop thinking about it now. We can't change anything. Those shinobi can never find out. "_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! Whew, that took so long! I wanted to do the bell test but if I did it might have been too much for you guys to take on so I decided to end it. Next chapter will be finished the bell test and the start to the land of wave missions...YAY! And, Angel and Shini...Lied?<strong>

**Please _review_! Please, with a cherry on top :) **

**Till next time...see yh!**


End file.
